Je ne t'oublirai jamais
by junon2
Summary: rencontre entre deux être qui vont s'entraider histoire d'amour vous êtes prévenus!
1. désespoir

**Je ne t'oublierai jamais **

Auteur : junon2

Genre : drame/romance

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à JRR Tolkien, une partie de l'intrigue du premier chapitre aussi, mais le personnage principal et son histoire m'appartiennent.

Résumé : rencontre entre deux êtres que tout sépare et qui vont s'entraider.

Avertissement : le premier chapitre respecte les événements racontés dans le livre et le film. Il est plus basé sur le film. Les autres chapitres ne se baseront pas sur l'histoire. Je profite du néant laissé sur le futur de Legolas pour écrire ma fic.

Note de l'auteur : Ce premier chapitre sera sûrement le plus triste. On est loin de la légèreté de _Trois jours de vacances sur une île_ (enfin je crois) et du genre de _Partir,_ pour ceux qui les on lus (pas très nombreux vu les review, snif)Si vous n'aimez pas les _histoires tristes ou à l'eau de rose_, je ne vous la conseille pas. Le personnage principal est une femme et ce sont ses pensées. Vous pouvez toujours me laisser des commentaires et remarques en review.

Je dédis cette fic à Ly (car elle est folle de Legolas, qui n'intervient pas dans le 1er chapitre) qui m'a prouvé qu'une fic pouvait être une belle histoire et bien écrite. Elle m'a donné envie d'écrire et a eu la gentillesse de lire mes fics pour me conseiller. Bon, voilà mon cadeau Ly, j'espère que l'histoire te plaira. Happy birthday (désolé pour le retard;)).

Pensées philosophiques (elle est de moi et j'ai mis un copyright dessus  ) : « _Quand on crée quelque chose, un récit, une sculpture, une peinture, etc., on y met une part de soi. On offre à l'autre une partie de son âme, sans condition, et cette partie finit par vivre dans l'autre et demeure immortelle. Moi, je désire écrire pour offrir du rêve aux autres._ »

Bonne lecture.

_Désespoirs _

« Je m'appelle Lorim et je suis une citoyenne du roi Théoden, une Rohirrim. Aujourd'hui, je vais mourir. Oh, pas de maladie ou de vieillesse. Non, je vais mourir parce que je le veux ; parce que je l'ai décidé. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre et j'espère rejoindre ceux que j'aime. C'est mon dernier désir.

Je les ai perdus tous et ils me manquent tellement que ça me fait mal. C'est comme si une lance me transperçait le cœur. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur le combat que je mène. Mes pensées sont loin, très loin. Elles volent jusqu'aux temps heureux, juste avant cette maudite '_Guerre de l'Anneau'_. À l'époque, tout n'était que joie et insouciance. Nous étions heureux et ce bonheur semblait ne devoir jamais finir.

J'étais mariée depuis trois ans et je vivais dans un petit village. On cultivait la terre. Tout était tranquille. Mes parents se portaient bien et m'aidaient. Je voyais mes deux petites sœurs grandirent et atteindre l'âge du mariage. Mon frère avait un beau domaine et trois beaux enfants, dont deux fils.

J'avais épousé mon amour d'enfance. Mon époux, malgré qu'il était soldat, restait à mes côtés et m'aidait à entretenir notre petit domaine car nous étions en paix. On vivait bien, on avait des réserves et on pouvait vendre le surplus. Il ne manquait plus à notre bonheur qu'un enfant. Tout était parfait.

Et puis, sans que l'on puisse le prévoir les nuages se sont amoncelés dans notre ciel si bleu. D'abord, notre roi a semblé perdre la raison. Puis mon époux a été rappelé par l'armée et il est parti pendant de nombreux mois. L'inquiétude a remplacé la joie dans mon cœur.

Un jour, nous avons vu des Orques envahirent nos terres. C'était le début de la fin. Nous n'avions aucun homme armé au village, et rien ne nous avait averti de leur arrivée. Ce fut un massacre. Je perdis mes parents, mes soeurs et mon frère, son épouse et deux des ses enfants.

Je les ai vus se faire égorger et le sang se répandre en grande mare autour de leur corps. J'ai vu mon village natal brûlé, j'ai entendu les cris de peur, de souffrance de ses habitants. J'ai cherché après mon neveu et j'ai fuis vers l'est. Ensemble, nous avons gagné Edoras, la capitale du Rohan, dans l'espoir de retrouver mon époux. J'avais besoin de lui, de son amour, de sa protection, de ses bras autour de mon corps.

La nouvelle a été rude et s'est enfoncée comme un pique glacé dans mon cœur : il était mort. Mort pour protéger notre prince qui ne devait pas survivre longtemps à ses soldats. Mort et laissé sur place avec les autres soldats. Mort et abandonné aux charognards. Il n'aurait pas de tombe, de sépulture où l'on puisse se recueillir et prier pour lui.

Mes larmes ont coulé abondamment et j'ai senti mon cœur se serrer. J'ai compris que plus jamais je ne pourrais aimer et que je ne surmonterais pas cette souffrance. Je voulais mourir.

Est-ce que tous aller m'abandonner ? Il ne me restait plus que le fils aîné de mon frère. Même si je voulais tout laisser tomber et mourir, et que je me sentais abattue, pour ce petit garçon de 11 ans, j'ai fait face. Je me suis relevée et je me suis battue car je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner. Il était tout ce qui me restait, tout ce qui me retenait en vie. Nous avons trouvé une maison où loger et j'ai cherché un travail.

Quelques jours plus tard, nous avons vu quatre étrangers pénétrer dans Edoras. Je me suis demandée ce qu'ils venaient y faire. Mon neveu m'a fait remarquer que ça n'augurait rien de bon. Et il avait raison. Le même jour, on enterrait notre défunt prince et on quittait la cité pour le gouffre de Helm. Un voyage d'une journée qui ne fut pas de tout repos.

Après l'attaque des Orques, peu de guerriers sont venus nous rejoindre. En les voyant entrer dans notre refuge mon cœur s'est serré et j'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment. Dans mon âme, je sentais que bientôt je n'aurais plus rien. Pourquoi ? D'où cela venait, je n'en ai aucune idée. J'ai fixé mon neveu et prié pour qu'on me le laisse. Il était tout ce qui me restait.

En me retournant, mes yeux ont croisé un regard bleu. Ce qui m'a étonné chez l'étranger, c'est l'impression qu'il avait vécu très longtemps et qu'il était sage, mais il était aussi très triste. La politesse voulait qu'on ne regarde pas un homme dans les yeux, j'ai donc détourné mon regard. J'ignore qui il était et pourquoi il m'a intrigué au point de ne pas quitter mes pensées de la journée.

Mon pressentiment s'est réalisé. La nuit même, nous dûmes nous battre contre une armée sortie d'Orthanc. Le roi a fait réquisitionner les enfants et les vieillards. Ils m'ont arraché mon neveu, malgré mes larmes et mes supplications. J'ai passé la nuit avec les autres femmes, enfants et la princesse Eowine dans les grottes sous le gouffre. J'ai prié de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme pour que les Valars me le laisse, pour qu'il vive. Il était encore si jeune !

On a gagné la bataille. La joie a envahi le cœur de mes compatriotes. Moi, je venais d'apprendre la mort de mon neveu. Une voix monocorde et froide me l'a annoncé, pour toute consolation, elle m'a dit qu'il était mort pour le royaume. Je suis restée brisée sans voix mais mon cœur hurlait que ça m'était égal qu'il soit mort pour sauver le roi et le royaume, il hurlait sa rage et sa colère contre ces hommes sans sentiments responsables de sa mort, tout comme celles de tous les miens. J'avais tout perdu.

Je suis tombée à genoux, et les larmes ont coulé traçant des sillons sur mes joues amaigries. Je n'avais plus rien. Une femme m'a relevé et m'a emmené me reposer à l'abri. Puis ce fut le retour à Edoras. J'avais l'impression ne pas être présente. J'étais dans un état second loin de l'agitation qui m'entourait, plongée dans mes souvenirs heureux, loin de cette guerre.

Bien sur, il y eut une fête et j'y ai été invitée comme tout le monde. J'y ai été par obligation. J'étais toujours dans mon état second. J'ai parcouru la salle pour me cacher dans un coin sombre derrière des piliers de pierre. Et là de nouveau mes larmes ont souillé mes joues. Je me suis laissée glisser sur le sol et j'ai caché ma figure dans mes mains. Je me suis recroquevillée comme un enfant apeuré qui se cache. Mon esprit comprenait enfin que j'avais tout perdu et que j'étais seule au monde.

Au bout de quelques heures, quand je me suis relevée, j'ai traversé la grande salle. J'ai bousculé un homme. J'ai relevé les yeux et me suis excusée auprès de l'étranger blond. À ce moment-là, j'ai remarqué ses oreilles pointues. Je suis restée plantée là à fixer les oreilles de cet homme. Sa voix m'a sorti de ma contemplation. Il voulait savoir si j'allais bien. J'ai répondu oui et j'ai tourné les talons. Je me suis presque enfuie en courrant.

Quand notre roi a décidé d'aider le Gondor, j'ai pris ma décision. Plus rien ne le retenait et mon défunt époux m'avait appris à me battre, alors j'ai enfilé des vêtements d'homme et j'ai pris son épée que l'on m'avait rendue pour tout souvenir. J'avais décidé de me battre aux Champs de Pelennores avec l'armée. Pas par compatriotisme et non plus parce que je voulais me venger, non c'était pour mourir, pour rejoindre les miens dans les grottes de Mandos dans l'espoir d'être à nouveau tous réuni pour l'éternité.

C'est pour cette raison que je suis là face à cette armée sortie du cœur du Mordor. Je me bats plus ou moins bien, du moins pour une femme. Je viens de me faire mettre au sol, mon cheval apeuré a rué. Je me relève et ramasse mon épée.

Qu'ai-je à perdre ? Mon envie de vivre est morte avec mon neveu au Gouffre d'Helm. Mon cœur est mort avec mon époux et repose là où il est tombé pour sauver notre prince. Ma famille a été tuée par ces monstres, ils me dégoûtent.

Je les hais, tous sans exception : les Orques, le Seigneur des ténèbres, les hommes du Rohan et du Gondor, mon roi et son neveu, ces trois étrangers, les Valars… .

J'ai perdu le goût des aliments et je n'ai rien mangé depuis des jours. Je suis restée prostrée des heures sans bouger à repenser aux temps heureux où nous étions tous ensemble. Dans ces temps-là, tout semblait simple et jamais nous n'aurions imaginé être séparé si brutalement. Mais aujourd'hui, la tristesse a remplacé le bonheur et la joie.

La douleur est si forte dans mon âme que je ne la supporte plus. Pourquoi les Valars se sont-ils acharnés sur moi ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tous tombent ? Qu'avaient-ils donc fait pour mériter une mort aussi atroce ? La seule chose qui vit dans mon âme, c'est l'incompréhension et le doute : le doute en notre roi, en notre combat, en nos dieux, en la vie tout simplement.

Bien sur, les gens qui m'entouraient ont essayé de me convaincre que c'était la guerre qui les avait arrachés à moi et que la vie était ainsi. Mais moi, je tenais pour responsable tous nos dirigeants et les Valars. Je n'ai plus foi en rien. C'est fini. Je ne pourrais plus jamais faire confiance à notre roi et à son armée : ils ont été incapables de nous protéger. Qu'est-ce un chef s'il laisse mourir son peuple sous ses yeux sans rien faire ?

Et aujourd'hui qu'ai-je à perdre ? Rien. Alors, pourquoi encore vivre ? Pourquoi encore se lever le matin ? Pour qui ? Je n'ai plus rien, alors j'ai choisi le meilleur moyen de mettre fin à ma souffrance : la mort.

Mes larmes m'aveuglent, je ne vois plus rien. Et cette souffrance devient de plus en plus insupportable, elle me tue lentement. Mais c'est elle qui me porte, qui me fait tenir debout. C'est elle qui m'a donné ma résolution. C'est elle qui m'a amené ici, pour qu'elle cesse et pour retrouver le calme dans mon âme.

La douleur morale est la pire de toutes les morts. Elle empoisonne et fait sombrer dans les ténèbres. C'est ça, je suis plongée dans les ténèbres. Et cela si profondément que je sais que je n'en ressortirai pas, que pour moi c'est fini. Elle est là à toujours vous ramener vers vos souvenirs heureux, à vous montrer ce que vous avez perdu, à vous rappeler que vous avez été incapable de protéger ceux que vous aimiez.

Je suis face à un Orque, il est laid à faire peur comme tout ces semblables. Il rie en me regardant. J'ai l'air si frêle et l'armure pèse si lourd sur mes épaules. Je tremble, il a un aspect si terrifiant. Je sais que sans cheval, je ne m'en sortirai pas. J'ai trop peu de chance. Le combat est inégal et perdu d'avance pour moi.

Je me lance sur lui l'épée levée. Il a esquivé et m'a frappée à la nuque avec le plat de sa main. Je tombe à genoux. Je fais un effort surhumain pour me remettre sur pieds. Mais je chancelle. Il continue de rire, son rire est si énervant.

Puis sans que je m'en rende compte, quelque chose transperce mon ventre, la hanche pour être exacte. La douleur est immense. L'épée vient de toucher mes os, elle ne peut pas s'enfoncer plus. Il retire son épée. Je lâche la mienne et porte mes mains à mon coté. Le sang coule abondamment. Il est chaud et salissant, il représente le flux vital qui s'épanche à l'extérieur de mon corps meurtri.

Je sais que je ne pourrais plus rien faire. Je sais maintenant ce que mon époux et mon neveu ont ressenti quand le métal leur à prit la vie.

Je tombe à genoux. J'essaie de récupérer une épée mais mes mains tremblent de trop pour la tenir. J'ignore si on gagne ou si on perd cette guerre et je m'en fiche complètement. J'ignore si je retrouverais les miens au-delà des grottes de Mandos. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, de penser à la délivrance. Mon ennemi lève son épée de nouveau prêt à me frapper.

Je tombe par terre. Mes paupières deviennent lourdes, j'ai du mal à rester éveillée. Je suis heureuse car bientôt nous seront tous ensemble de nouveau. Je me souviens de ce que tu m'as dit avant de partir mon amour : tu as promis de revenir et de penser à moi pendant ton éloignement. À ta mort, je me suis jurée de ne jamais t'oublier.

Mais j'ai fait mieux, je vais te rejoindre et plus rien ne nous séparera. Ce n'est pas ce que tu aurais voulu, je le sais au plus profond de mon être. Toi, tu m'aurais poussé à continuer à vivre et à me souvenir de toi. Mais c'est trop dur, je ne peux pas. Sans toi, je ne suis qu'une écorce vide sans raison d'être.

Mes yeux se ferment et mes pensées deviennent floues. Ton image se brouille. Je sais que je suis entrain de partir. Je plonge tout doucement dans les ténèbres et j'en suis heureuse. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à lutter contre l'engourdissement. Je ne sais plus parler, ni penser. … »

_À suivre. _

6


	2. prise de conscience

**Je ne t'oublierai jamais **

Auteur : junon2

Genre : drame/romance

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à JRR Tolkien, sauf une partie de l'intrigue et Lorim qui sont à moi.

Résumé : rencontre entre deux êtres que tout sépare et qui vont s'entraider.

Avertissement : le premier chapitre respecte les événements racontés dans le livre et le film. Il est plus basé sur le film. Les autres chapitres ne se baseront pas sur l'histoire. Je profite du néant laissé sur le futur de Legolas pour écrire ma fic. Attention, je fais aussi référence au roman. Si vous ne l'avez pas lu ou que vous ne comprenez pas, vous pouvez toujours me poser des questions.

Note de l'auteur : Ce deuxième chapitre est un peu moins triste que le premier. Si vous n'aimez pas les _histoires tristes ou à l'eau de rose_, je ne vous la conseille pas. Bon alors, ici ce sont les pensées de deux personnages différent : en italique celles de Legolas et en 'normal' celles de Lorim. Bonne lecture. Vous pouvez toujours me laisser des commentaires et remarques en review car vos impressions et commentaires m'intéressent. Mais je n'en veux pas à ceux qui ne le font pas (je ne laisse pas toujours de review quand je lis, je vous comprend ;)).

_Prise de conscience_

« _La guerre est enfin finie. Toute la Communauté est maintenant réunie à Minas Tirith. C'est un soulagement de savoir Frodon et Sam en vie. Nous nous sommes tous tellement inquiétés pour eux, alors que l'on savait qu'ils étaient au cœur du Mordor. Gandalf les a ramenés quelques heures après notre retour des Terres Noires. Les retrouvailles ont été très chaleureuses entre tous les membres de la Communauté. _

_Les premiers jours nous nous sommes racontés nos aventures. À ce moment-là, j'ai constaté que les liens qui nous unissent sont très forts et indestructibles. Rien jamais ne pourra les détruire. Nous sommes unis jusqu'à la mort, du moins pour mes amis qui sont mortels. _

_Maintenant, on attend la surprise qu'Aragorn et Gandalf nous préparent. Ils sont restés mystérieux aux questions de Pippin et Merry. Ils n'ont rien révélé de cette surprise, même si je me doute un peu de ce qu'ils trament derrière notre dos. J'ai visité la Cité Blanche plusieurs fois avec les Hobbits et Gimli. Je déteste cette cité dépourvue de nature. Tout ici n'est que pierre. Les forêts me manquent tant. _

_Et puis, les paroles de la Dame de Lorien occupent toutes mes pensées. Elle a raison, je ne suis plus tranquille. La mer m'appelle comme elle appelle tout mon peuple. J'aimerai prendre un bateau et aller à Valinor. Je désire encore entendre le chant des mouettes. La paix m'a quitté quand je ai entendu leur voix de sirènes pour la première fois._

_Mais je ne partirai pas. Non, je veux rester pour mes amis, mes compagnons. Nos liens sont trop forts pour être brisés. Je ne pourrai jamais partir et les laisser ici en Terre du Milieu, pas après tout ce que l'on a vécu ensemble. Seul leur mort me permettra de quitter ces contrées._

_Et je sais que les tourments qui agitent mon âme ne prendront fin que dans des décennies…quand j'irai à Valinor. _

_En attendant, qu'est-ce qui peut reposer mon âme ? Qui pourrai me faire oublier le chant des oiseaux de mer ? Enfin, peut-être que je trouverai la réponse ou que je patienterai jusqu'à mon départ avec ces tourments en moi._

_Bien sur, j'en ai parlé avec Elessar et le mage blanc. Elessar m'a répondu qu'il ne me comprenait pas mais qu'il ferait tout pour m'aider. Je me suis senti un peu stupide, il a sûrement mieux à penser que mes petits problèmes personnels. Il a tout un peuple à gouverner maintenant. En le voyant réfléchir à une' solution' pour moi et délaisser son travail, je me suis senti égoïste. _

_Quant à Gandalf, il m'a dit que je manquais d'occupations ! Alors, pour 'm'occuper l'esprit' comme il dit, j'ai décidé de m'occuper des blessés. Je me rends donc chaque jour à la Maison de Guérison pour apporter mon aide et ma connaissance des plantes aux médecins. _

_C'est là que je l'ai vu pour la première fois. Mon étonnement a été grand. À part la dame Eowyn, aucune femme ne s'était battue, à ma connaissance du moins, pendant la guerre. Il était donc étrange de la voir couché-là. D'ailleurs, on ne peut que la remarquer, elle tranche énormément avec son corps mince au milieu de tous ces corps musclé de guerriers. _

_Je me suis renseigné pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Personne ne m'a donné de nom, j'ai juste su apprendre qu'elle avait une blessure à la hanche assez profonde, qu'elle ne s'était pas encore réveillée et qu'elle était Rohirrim. _

_J'ai pris l'habitude de venir à son chevet, quelque chose m'y attire. Je sens au fond de mon âme qu'elle peut me comprendre. J'ai l'impression que nous avons quelque chose en commun, quelque chose qui nous rapproche. Mais quoi ? Je n'arrive pas à trouver l'origine de cette impression._

_Peut-être que c'est ce que Mithrandir voulait me dire, de manière détourné comme à son habitude, quand il disait que je manquais d'occupations. Ah, qu'est-ce qu'il aime les phrases Sibyllines! Peut-être voulait-il me pousser à regarder autour de moi pour me rendre compte de ce que d'autres êtres souffrent. _

_Je lui parle à cette inconnue. Enfin, plutôt je lui chante des histoires de mon peuple, je lui décris les paysages de la Lothlorien, de ma forêt natale, je lui raconte la fin de la guerre. J'aimerai qu'elle se réveille pour en apprendre un peu plus sur elle. La curiosité a commencé à me dévorer, obsédante au point de ne plus me laisser de repos. J'ai tant de questions à lui poser. _

_Dire que je pensais gagner la paix en m'occupant d'autrui. Maintenant, quand la nuit je suis dans ma chambre à observer les étoiles d' Elbereth, mon âme est tourmentée par mon désir de voir la mer et les questions à son sujet. Par les Valar, mais je suis donc maudit ! _

_Et personne pour me comprendre. Je me sens horriblement seul et triste. Peut-être que je devrais retourner chez moi, en Forêt Noire, près des miens, de mon peuple. Peut-être que j'ai besoin de la présence des miens et de la nature pour me sentir de nouveau calme._

_J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui m'écoute et qui essaie de m'aider ; de quelqu'un qui me 'distrairai' de mes tourments ; de quelqu'un que je pourrais protéger, consoler, écouter ; de quelqu'un avec qui je pourrais partager des choses …. En définitif, j'ai besoin et je voudrais avoir quelqu'un à aimer. _

_Comme j'envie Aragorn et Arwen de leur amour… » _

« J'ouvre les yeux péniblement, la lumière ambiante m'aveugle. Je cligne des paupières pour m'habituer, et puis je tourne légèrement la tête à droite et à gauche pour observer le décor. La seule chose dont je suis sure, c'est qu'il ne s'agit pas des Grottes de Mandos, je doute que là-bas il y ait des piliers, tables et chaises. Ça ressemble plutôt à une construction humaine.

Alors je ne suis pas morte.

Pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé pour que je sois ici ? Comment puis-je encore être en vie ? J'ai tant souhaité mourir, j'ai si souvent appelé la mort. Alors pourquoi m'a-t-elle rejetée ? Pourquoi ?

Je bouge légèrement et j'essaye de m'asseoir. Une douleur me transperce la hanche et me force à rester allongée. Je gémis tout doucement. J'ai été stupide, tout ce que j'ai gagné dans ce combat, c'est une douleur physique en plus de celle qui m'habitait déjà.

Je me rappelle de tout, et je sens les larmes monter à mes yeux. Pourtant mes souvenirs sont encore embrumés par le sommeil trop long. Je ferme mes paupières et j'essaye de faire le vide, de retomber dans l'inconscience, dans le néant. J'y étais si bien.

Au bout d'un certain temps, je sens une main enserrer la mienne. Le contact est doux et chaud, la pression se veut réconfortante. Je rouvre les yeux. La curiosité est plus forte que tout. Qui est à mon chevet ? Qui s'occupe ou s'inquiète pour moi alors que je n'ai plus personne ?

Je tourne la tête vers la gauche et je rencontre un regard bleu. L'étranger aux drôles d'oreilles est à côté de moi et me sourit doucement. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il est là. Je fais un effort pour lui rendre son sourire, par pure politesse. J'aimerai lui demander comment je suis arrivée ici, peut-être le sait-il, lui.

Mais je n'arrive pas à faire sortir un seul son de mes lèvres, ma gorge est sèche. Je sens les lames coulées le long de mes joues. Je n'arrive plus à les contenir. Avec des gestes lents et doux, il essuie mes larmes. Il se retourne vers la table et prend une coupe remplie d'eau. J'essaye à nouveau de m'asseoir, je déteste être couchée. J'ai l'impression d'être faible dans cette position.

La douleur me transperce de nouveau de part en part. Mais cette fois, je lui résiste en me mordant la lèvre inférieure. Je plante tellement fort mes dents que je sens le goût amer de mon sang dans ma bouche. Mais il est hors de question que je montre à qui conque ma souffrance. La fierté est tout ce qui me reste, car tout ce que je possédait n'est plus que souvenir. J'ai tout enterré avec les miens.

Je sens ses mains me soutenir et m'aider à m'asseoir, il m'installe doucement contre le coussin. Puis il me tend la coupe. Je la prends et je sens mes mains tremblées. J'ignore ce qui les fait trembler : la douleur, la tristesse ou bien la peur. Je bois une gorgée pour atténuer la sécheresse et la brûlure de ma gorge.

Je tourne à nouveau la tête vers lui. Je ne le connais pas, je ne sais rien de lui. Alors, que fait-il là ? Pourquoi est-il à me côtés ? Pourquoi se montre-t-il si gentil avec moi ? Je me décide à parler, ma voix n'est presque qu'un murmure semblable à celui d'un ruisseau qui vient de naître : « Merci ». À mon grand étonnement, il semble avoir entendu, pourtant c'était à peine audible.

Il me sourit et se décide à parler : « Mon nom est Legolas Greenleaf, je suis un elfe de la Forêt Noire.

Lorim, je viens du Rohan. Je peux vous poser une question, Mon Seigneur ?

Oui, si je peux t'aider je le ferai, me répond-il en me souriant.

Où suis-je ?

Dans la Maison des Guérissons.

Bizarrement j'ai le sentiment qu'il craignait que je ne lui parle pas. Il semble heureux d'entendre le son de ma voie. Mais pourquoi ? Je ne serai expliqué mais il m'est sympathique. Je suis soulagée d'avoir quelqu'un qui s'occupe de moi. Quoique je ressente, je dois reconnaître que quand on n'est pas bien, on est heureux que quelqu'un soit là pour vous.

Je finis ma coupe, l'eau apaise la brûlure et me donne le prétexte de pouvoir l'observer en coin sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

Ce sont mes oreilles qui t'intriguent ? me questionne-t-il en souriant.

Euh, c'est-à-dire que…, je bégaie tout en cherchant une excuse. Il m'a surprise, j'étais persuadée qu'il n'avait pas remarqué mes regards.

J'avais constaté qu'elles t'intéressaient lors de la fête donnée à Edoras. Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont de si passionnantes pour toi ?

Elles sont pointues.

Je reste bouche ouverte devant ce que je viens de dire. Là, j'ai fait fort. Il se montre gentil et aimable avec moi, et en échange je lui sors une 'bêtise'. Il va croire que je me moque de lui. Enfin, pour l'instant il a l'air aussi étonné que moi. Je remarque que ses beaux yeux se troublent. Et il éclate de rire. Ah ça je ne m'y attendais pas.

- Tu as raison, elles sont pointues, mais personnes ne me l'avait encore dit aussi platement, me répondit-il en redevenant sérieux.

- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vous blesser…

Il se lève et se dirige vers l'autre bout de la pièce. Je l'ai un peu cherché. Quelque chose en moi me pousse à le retenir, à le rappeler. Quand il est là, je ne pense plus à mes tourments, à mes peines, à ma douleur. Il m'intrigue tellement que je n'y pense plus. Mais je sais aussi que quand ma blessure ira mieux et que je me serai habituée à le voir, tous mes tourments reviendront.

Il revient au bout de quelques minutes avec de quoi manger et se rassied à mon chevet. Je suis soulagée qu'il reste, je ne veux pas être seule pour l'instant. Car j'ai peur. Oui, c'est ça j'ai peur ; peur que mes tourments reviennent, peur de cette douleur qui me transperce chaque fois que je bouge, peur de l'inconnu dans lequel je suis.

Il me donne de quoi manger. Je fais un effort pour porter une bouchée à ma bouche et l'avaler. En réalité, je ne veux pas manger même si je sens que mon corps en a besoin. Je refuse de survivre, de leur survivre. Je me rends compte que j'ai repris conscience de tout ce qui a fait ma vie, de mon existence heureuse dans les plaines du Rohan jusqu'au combat avec l'orque.

Et ça fait mal, horriblement mal. Pour la première fois depuis que tout a commencer, je désire que quelqu'un me prenne dans ses bras pour me consoler, que quelqu'un m'écoute. Je désire redevenir la petite fille qui se blottissait contre sa mère quand ça n'allait pas. J'ai besoin de parler, de raconter ce qui m'empoisonne l'âme. J'ai besoin de partager mes démons avec quelqu'un. »

_À suivre_

**Réponses aux reviews :**

_Mélanie :_ Eh bien, bonjour Mélanie. C'est une surprise pour moi de me découvrir une nouvelle lectrice. Et de trois. Merci pour ton compliment, il me touche. Je suis heureuse que l'histoire t'ait plu. Triste, c'est vrai. Je voulais montrer dans quel état de désespoir se trouvait le personnage principal. C'est important pour la suite de l'histoire. Bon, ça deviendra sûrement un plus gai dans les chapitres suivants Oh, tu sais, comme je l'ai dit c'est une histoire d'amour, donc... tu peux imaginé un peu la suite, non ? Ce dont je suis sûre c'est que le dernier chapitre sera aussi triste que le premier, je pense que c'est important pour l'histoire. Enfin, voilà. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant que le premier chapitre. Merci pour l'encouragement. Et tu peux continuer à mettre des reviews même si c'est pour dire que tu es déçue ou que tu voyais les choses autrement. Ça m'intéresse beaucoup les commentaires des lecteurs. À plus.

_Anariel :_ Et bien, encore une nouvelle lectrice. Bonjour Anariel. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas gai comme histoire et ce n'est pas prêt de s'arranger, en fait. Elle est bien à plaindre Lorim, franchement j'ai été très méchante avec elle, la pauvre. Bon, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant.

_Nimrodel de la Lorien :_ Bonjour Nimrodel de la Lorien, encore une lectrice inconnue pour moi. Enfin merci pour ton commentaire. Non tu crois que c'est avec Legolas qu'elle va avoir une histoire ? Elle est si prévisible que ça ma fic ? Enfin, je peux encore changer d'avis…. Je vais réfléchir, tien. Oui, je m'intéresse au monde de Tolkien et je le trouve passionnant. Je ne me vexe pas pour les remarques constructives, il faut un peu plus que ça pour me toucher profondément (demande à Elysabeth). Bon, je te renvoie à sa review, elle semble avoir quelque chose à te dire. Pour Eowyn il y a une faute, je le reconnais. Je corrigerai promis. Mea culpa. Et pour les Valar je ne savais pas que le mot était au pluriel. J'ai lu le _Silmarillion_ et dans ce livre Tolkien dit que les Valar sont appelés dieux par les hommes. Je devrai peut-être modifier avant d'avoir tous les spécialistes sur le dos. Pour les cavernes de Mandos, je vais te détromper. Si j'ai bonne mémoire, les humains comme les elfes vont dans les cavernes de Mandos et ils y sont séparés. C'est là que Beren attend Tinuvièl sur sa demande. Donc, si j'en crois Tolkien, toutes les âmes des Premiers Nés et des Hommes vont dans ces cavernes. C'est aussi dans le _Silmarillion_. Bon, maintenant, j'ignore quelles croyances ont les Rohirrims, ni si ils connaissent ces cavernes. Mais je me voyais mal évoquer le Paradis ! Merci pour tes remarques elles sont utiles. Tu peux continuer à en mettre.

_Elysabeth :_ Je n'ai plus grand-chose à te dire, vu que j'ai répondu par mail à ton review. Sinon que j'espère de tout cœur que ce chapitre t'a plu et que j'attends ton review avec impatiente. Je suis toujours disposée pour des débats sur les histoires (mais ça tu le savais déjà, je crois). Voilà. Gros bisous et à bientôt.

_alma77 _Bonjour. Heureuse que l'histoire t'est plu. Ça me fait plaisir. Quand à la suite, tu viens de la lire. Et pour les autres chapitres, désolée de t'annoncer que tu devras patienter. Je suis en dernière régendat et j'ai pas mal de boulot, mais je ferais de mon mieux pour que l'histoire suive. Voilà !

_risoki :_ Bonjour à vous. Euh, pour ta petite question, maintenant tu as la réponse ! Merci pour le compliment, c'est trop. Alors, si tu me demandes la suite de ce chapitre, et bien je ne répondrai pas, na ! Tu devras patienter jusqu'à la prochaine fois.


	3. souvenirs

**Je ne t'oublierai jamais **

Auteur : junon2

Genre : drame/romance

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à JRR Tolkien, sauf une partie de l'intrigue et Lorim qui sont à moi (mais je peux la prêtée, il suffit de me demander la permission ;)).

Résumé : rencontre entre deux êtres que tout sépare et qui vont s'entraider.

Avertissement : le premier chapitre respecte les événements racontés dans le livre et le film. Il est plus basé sur le film. Les autres chapitres ne se baseront pas sur l'histoire. Je profite du néant laissé sur le futur de Legolas pour écrire ma fic. Attention, je fais aussi référence au roman. Si vous ne l'avez pas lu ou que vous ne comprenez pas, vous pouvez toujours me poser des questions.

Note de l'auteur : Troisième chapitre ! J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop attendre ;) (Ce n'est pas de ma faute de toute façon). Si vous n'aimez pas les **_histoires tristes ou à l'eau de rose_**, je ne vous la conseille pas. Bon alors, ici ce sont les pensées de deux personnages différent : en italique celles de Legolas et en 'normal' celles de Lorim, bref comme la dernière fois ! Bonne lecture. Vous pouvez toujours me laisser des commentaires et remarques en review car vos impressions et commentaires m'intéressent et m'aident à avancer. Mais je n'en veux pas à ceux qui ne le font pas (je ne laisse pas toujours de review quand je lis, je vous comprend ;)).

Un énorme _**Merci** _pour vos reviews.

Vraiment désolée pour le temps mis à publier mais j'étais en stage. Sorry. Pour me faire pardonner, le chapitre est un peu plus long que les deux autres.

_Souvenirs_

_« Parler à un nain de son mal être et essayer de lui faire comprendre que la nature pourrait apaiser votre âme est une chose impossible. Gimli a bien compris que j'étais triste et préoccupé. Il m'a posé des questions et j'ai répondu. Mais s'il veut bien admettre mon trouble, il n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui m'attire tant dans le chant des mouettes et encore moins en quoi être en pleine forêt pourrait m'aider. Je ne lui en veux pas, les nains sont très attachés à leur mine et à leur richesse mais ils ne peuvent comprendre l'attachement des elfes à la nature. _

_Les Hobbits aussi s'inquiètent pour moi. Ils n'arrivent pas à comprendre pourquoi je suis triste alors que l'on a gagné. Je leur ai juste dit que les miens me manquaient. Je pense que ça ils peuvent le concevoir, voire le comprendre. Au fond, personne ne me comprend. Sauf peut-être Lorim. Quand j'évoque devant elle ma terre natale, elle ferme les yeux et semble visualiser ma description. _

_Lorim, … encore quelque chose que mes amis ne peuvent comprendre. Pas même Aragorn. Ils m'ont regardé de travers quand je l'ai mentionnée pour la première fois, il y a de ça quelques jours. Ils ne comprennent pas ce qui me pousse à m'occuper d'elle et à lui parler de ma forêt ou bien de la Lorien. Seul Mithrandir a souri, comme si c'était ce qu'il attendait. _

_La Forêt Noire… je ne peux m'empêcher d'y penser ces derniers jours. Elle me manque. J'aimerai y retourner, voir ce qui a changé depuis mon départ, voir si la destruction de Sauron a rendu à ces lieux leur pureté d'origine. Mais, qui pourrait me comprendre. Je regarde autour de moi, dans la pièce il y a Gimli, Sam, Frodon, Aragorn et Faramir. Ils sont tous occupés à discuter, essayant de soutirer son secret à Aragorn. Je souris doucement. Comment arrive-t-il à résister aux Hobbits ? Ils ne le lâchent jamais avec toutes leurs questions !_

_Je n'écoutais plus ce qu'ils disaient depuis un bout de temps, j'étais plongé dans mes pensées. Je me lève et sors sans bruit de la pièce. Je me dirige vers les Maisons de Guérison. Peut-être que Lorim pourra me comprendre. _

_Elle est assise et tresse ses cheveux. Quand elle remarque ma présence, elle me sourit faiblement. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi elle est si triste, elle parle peu. La seule chose que je sais, c'est que quand je parle, elle semble oublier sa tristesse. J'aimerais savoir ce qui la tourmente mais je n'ose pas lui demander. J'ai peur qu'elle refuse de me répondre. Je crois que le mieux est d'attendre qu'elle parle d'elle-même._

_Je m'assieds à côté d'elle et lui souris. Puis, je me laisse aller dans mes pensées. Sa voix me sort de mes souvenirs : « Parlez-moi de votre forêt natale, s'il vous plait. ». Elle a dit ça si bas que si j'avais été un humain, je n'aurais rien entendu. Je tourne ma tête vers elle et la fixe un peu avant de commencer à parler. Elle rougit sous mon regard comme une enfant qui a commis une faute. _

_Je commence à lui décrire de mon pays natal en des termes très élogieux, peut-être trop. « Eh bien, c'est une forêt immense, d'une beauté rare. Belle, mais très différente de la Lorien. Elle est d'un vert éclatant, émeraude. Ses arbres sont grands et magnifiques, elle est un lieu de paix, du moins pour moi. Elle est magnifique et les hommes ne l'ont pas encore violée._

_Elle a gardé une partie de sa pureté, même si l'Ombre l'a envahie et souillée. Mais nous l'avons protégée. Et cette partie-là n'a jamais été sombre et a gardé sa luminescence d'origine. Elle doit être redevenue aussi pure et belle qu'avant, maintenant que l'ombre de Sauron est partie. Oui, elle doit être redevenue un havre de paix et de joie pour ses habitants. Pour moi, ça reste le plus bel endroit en Terre du Milieu. C'est là que je me sens le mieux, que je me sens chez moi. _

_Vous ne pouvez peut-être pas comprendre ce qu'il y a de si intéressant dans un bois, mais pour nous la nature est tout. Nous comprenons ce que le vent murmure dans les feuilles ; nous entendons ce que les arbres se disent ; nous pouvons écouter les histoires que se racontent les animaux. Nous faisons partie d'elle. Nous avons toujours fait partie d'elle, nous la respectons et l'aimons. Elle est notre demeure, notre mère. Nous lui devons tellement, jamais un elfe ne pourrait abattre des arbres pour construire une ville ou des champs. Non, ce comportement est typiquement humain….»_

_Je m'arrête brusquement. Je me suis laissé emporter par mes sentiments. Ma dernière phrase a dû lui sembler une attaque. Pourtant, c'est la vérité, jamais un elfe ne ferait souffrir les créations de Yavanna. Je m'apprête à m'excuser mais elle me devance._

_« Votre forêt semble magnifique, murmure-t-elle. Alors les elfes n'aiment que la nature. » Je souris et la fixe. Les Rohirrim ne connaissent vraiment pas grand-chose aux Premiers Nés. Je remarque qu'elle est un peu moins triste qu'à mon arrivée. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas sa mélancolie, j'aimerais qu'elle me dise pourquoi elle est si éplorée. J'ai l'impression que toutes ses questions servent à lui faire oublier ce qui la fait souffrir. C'est comme si quand je parlais, elle ne pensait plus à ses tourments. _

_« Non, nous vénérons aussi les créations d'Elbereth, c'est-à-dire les étoiles. Elles sont si belles. Les elfes en sont amoureux, je crois. Quand nous étions tous au bord du lac Cuiviénen, la nuit était permanente. Notre seule lumière était celle des étoiles. Quand on regarde le ciel de nuit, on peut voir des milliers de diamants sur un drap de velours bleu foncé. C'est magnifique. Rien n'est aussi beau pour nous que leur douce lumière. _

_Il a fallu de nombreuses années avant que les Valar ne créent la soleil et le lune. Tout ce temps, pour nous, les étoiles ont été notre seule lumière. Nous leur avons dédié de nombreux chants.» _

_Je me retourne vers elle. Elle a de nouveau fermé les yeux et, je crois, essaie de visualiser ce que je lui raconte. Peut-être qu'elle ne m'écoute pas et qu'elle est juste bercée par ma voix. Au fond, ça m'est égal. Rien que le fait qu'elle me pose des questions et me donne l'occasion de parler de mes souvenirs me suffit amplement. _

_Elle ne m'a toujours rien dit sur elle, ni sur son passé. Elle reste mystérieuse. J'ignore si c'est délibéré de sa part ou si elle a juste peur de souffrir en évoquant ses souvenirs. La curiosité que je ressentais quand elle était endormie, s'est encore accrue. Elle ne cesse d'augmenter et me laisse de moins en moins de répit. Bien sûr, je pourrais lui poser des questions, mais ça serait manquer de tact et être impoli. Je ne suis pas un Hobbit, pour vouloir à tout prix assouvir ma curiosité, ni un nain pour me montrer impoli et rustre envers une femme. _

_Je remarque qu'elle a ouvert les yeux et me fixe. Je lui souris. Que va-t-elle me demander maintenant. Elle reste silencieuse, en fait elle perd le semblant de calme que mes paroles lui avaient apportée. Son regard redevient triste et elle fini par détourné la tête pour regarder le sol. _

_Je peux sentir sa peur. Mais que craint-elle ? Qu'est-ce qui l'effraie ? Et qu'est-ce qui la rend si triste ? Je peux supposer qu'elle a perdu un être cher à son cœur et à son âme. Mais j'ignore comment et pourquoi. Tout comme j'ignore pourquoi elle a pris part à la guerre. _

_Pour lui rendre le sourire, je me décide à parler. « Est-ce que tu connais la forêt de Fangorn ? » Elle relève la tête et me fixe un peu. Elle est étonnée de ma question. Elle finit par murmurer : « Oui, de nom. Mais je n'ai jamais été là-bas. Mon peuple prétend qu'elle est ensorcelée. » Je la fixe, étonné. Fangorn borde la terre du Rohan et je sais que les humains s'en méfient. Mais j'étais loin d'imaginer les Rohirrim aussi superstitieux !_

_Je me décide à reparler : « Vraiment ? Tu as tort. C'est un très bel endroit, tu devrais y aller un jour. Et puis elle n'est pas ensorcelée. C'est juste qu'il existe des Ents : des arbres immenses capables de se mouvoir par leur propre volonté et de parler. Ce sont les bergers de la forêt. Il n'y a rien de dangereux là-bas sauf si tes intentions sont mauvaises. _

_C'est un endroit qui est très vieux, plus vieux que moi ! Les arbres y ont acquis une grande sagesse. C'est magnifique. Les arbres sont les seuls maîtres et tout y respire la pureté. Rien n'a été souillé, ni les orques, ni par les hommes. Dans ces lieux on peut encore sentir l'esprit des Valar. Ce sont les elfes qui ont appris aux arbres à parler… »_

_Je remarque sa fatigue. Ses traits sont tirés et ses yeux commencent à se fermer. Je me lève et vais lui remplir sa cruche d'eau. J'en profite pour ramener de quoi manger. Elle s'est allongée durant mon absence. Quand j'arrive, elle se redresse et grimace de douleur. Sa plaie la fait encore souffrir apparemment._

_Je mange avec elle, même si je n'ai pas faim. Puis, elle se recouche lentement pour éviter que sa blessure ne la fasse souffrir. Elle essaie de résister, mais la fatigue a raison d'elle. Elle finit par s'endormir. Je me décide à rejoindre ma chambre._

_Une fois arrivé, je me mets à la fenêtre. La nuit est claire et le ciel dégagé. Je peux observer à loisir les étoiles. Je perçois les bruits des gardes à l'extérieur, ils font leur ronde habituelle. Je garde les yeux fixés sur le ciel et essaie de faire abstraction du reste. Je n'ai pas besoin de dormir, mais il n'y a rien à faire de nuit dans cette cité. _

_Je me détourne et m'allonge sur le lit. Mes pensées volent de nouveau vers les paroles de la Dame de Lorien. Je ressens de nouveau l'appel de la mer. Mon cœur est déchiré en deux et mon âme est en proie à un dilemme : partir ou rester. Je doute, que dois-je choisir ?_

_Partir, ce serait délivrer mon cœur de ses tourments et de ses questions. Ce serait rejoindre les miens, ceux qui ont déjà quitté Arda pour gagner Valinor. Et cela me permettrait de vivre dans un endroit paisible, loin de la destruction et du mal que Sauron a apporté à ces contrées-ci. Même mort, le mal que Sauron, et Morgoth avant lui, a engendré vit toujours. Cette terre est souillée à jamais. _

_Rester, c'est accepter les tourments. Mais je sais que je ne quitterai jamais Arda. Du moins pas maintenant. Peut-être plus tard. Pour l'instant je suis incapable de partir, d'abandonner la Terre du Milieu. _

_J'ai trop de souvenirs ici, que ce soit avec les miens en Forêt Noire ou bien avec les Hobbits et le reste de la compagnie. Nous avons partagé trop de choses pour que je les quitte. Car aller à Valinor, c'est ne plus jamais les revoir. Et ça je ne peux pas. Même à mon âge, je reste attaché à mes souvenirs et à mes amis. _

_Je me retourne sur le côté et fixe le mur en face de moi. Ne plus penser à mes tourments… je tourne mes pensées vers Lorim. Elle reprend un peu plus de force chaque jour. Mais son état psychique ne change pas. Et ça m'inquiète. Au fond, je me suis attaché à elle à la longue de la soigner. _

_Je soupire et m'assieds. Je finis par me lever et par sortir. J'ai besoin de marcher en plein air, de sentir le vent contre ma peau. Une fois dehors, je me dirige vers le promontoire. De là, ma vue perçante peut embrasser toute la cité et une bonne partie de la plaine._

_De nouveau je m'interroge sur Lorim. Pourquoi parle-t-elle si peu ? Pourquoi cette tristesse permanente ? Je crois qu'elle ne me fait toujours pas confiance, ou du moins elle se méfie encore un peu de moi. Je peux comprendre, ça ne fait que 7 jours qu'elle s'est réveillée. Pour elle, je suis toujours un étranger. _

_Pourquoi occupe-t-elle tellement mes pensées ? Elle n'est plus une occupation pour me distraire, elle m'est devenue aussi précieuse que mes compagnons de route, que Gimli. Elle est devenue une amie. »_

« Je me relève en sursaut. Je sens des larmes baigner mes joues, et de la sueur tremper mon corps. Je tremble comme une feuille prise dans un courant d'air. Pourtant, je n'ai pas froid, non, j'ai juste peur. La terreur s'est logée au fond de moi et ne me quitte plus.

Je me recouche doucement et essaye de calmer ma respiration saccadée. Je redoute la nuit, je redoute le moment où mes yeux se fermeront, où je ne pourrai plus contrôler mes pensées. Je sais que dès que je sombrerai de nouveau dans le sommeil, ils seront là.

Car ils ne me quittent jamais. Du moins, pas depuis le jour où je les ai vu mourir, où j'ai appris qu'ils me laissaient seule ici bas. Ils me hantent. Je regrette tellement de ne pas avoir pu les sauver, de ne pas avoir su les protéger…. Même si je me demande ce que j'aurais pu faire ce jour-là.

Ils me manquent tant. Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir pu les préserver de la mort ; d'être encore en vie alors qu'eux sont morts. Je n'arrive pas à imaginer ce que sera ma vie maintenant. Comment vais-je faire pour continuer à vivre sans eux ?

Je sens mes yeux se refermer. J'ai beau lutté, le sommeil aura raison de moi. Je me sens sombrer dans l'inconscience …. .

Quand je me réveille au matin, le médecin est à mes côtés avec deux femmes. Ils vont changer mon bandage. Peut-être voudra-t-il bien que je marche aujourd'hui. J'ai besoin de sortir de cette pièce. Ici, j'étouffe.

Il me regarde et m'annonce que ma blessure est presque refermée. J'ose ouvrir la bouche pour lui parler : « Pourrais-je me lever et marcher ? …. S'il vous plait…. ». Il me fixe quelques minutes avant d'acquiescer et de me recommander de me faire accompagner.

Ils quittent tous trois la pièce et je me retrouve de nouveau seule avec mes souvenirs, avec ces visions d'horreur qui me hantent jour et nuit. De nouveau les larmes baignent mes joues amaigries. Je fais un effort pour manger et boire un peu.

Quelques temps plus tard, le Seigneur elfe vient me voir. Il est là tous les jours. Je me demande pourquoi il s'occupe autant de moi. J'aime sa présence, car quand il est là, il me parle de son pays. Il le décrit tellement bien que j'arrive à le visualiser en fermant les yeux. Mais surtout quand il me parle, j'oublie mes tourments.

Il s'assied à côté de moi et me fixe pendant quelques instants. Je me rends compte soudain de mon égoïsme envers lui. Je lui ai posé des questions sur sa vie, mais je n'ai jamais parlé de moi. Je me tourne vers lui pour lui demander : « Voulez-vous bien m'accompagner dehors, s'il vous plait ? » il me regarde étonné et finit par me sourire.

Il m'aide à me lever et me mène dans un jardin. Je me sens essoufflée au bout de quelques pas. Ma hanche me tiraille et me fais grimacer. Il me force à m'asseoir sur un banc. D'où nous sommes nous pouvons voir deux enfants, un garçon et une fille, jouer. Je souris doucement, tandis que de tendres souvenirs effleurent mon esprit.

Sa voix me tire de mes pensées : « C'est rare quand vous souriez ». Je me tourne vers lui avant de lui répondre : « Ils me rappellent mon frère et moi quand nous étions petits. Comme elle, je passais ma vie à le suivre et à le taquiner. »

C'est la première fois que je parle de mon passé avec lui. D'ailleurs, à part avec ma famille, je n'en parlais pas souvent. Les souvenirs que l'on évoque ne concernent que peu de gens, et seulement ceux qui vous sont proches et les ont vécus avec vous peuvent en comprendre le sens et l'importance.

Il ne dit rien et attend que je continue à parler si je veux. Je ressens le besoin d'évoquer mes souvenirs d'enfance, d'évoquer ma terre natale pour être sûre qu'ils ne sont pas morts avec les miens.

« J'avais un frère aîné et deux petites sœurs. Il n'y avait que trois ans entre mon frère et moi. Nous étions très proches l'un de l'autre. Dès que l'un faisait une bêtise, l'autre suivait. Et mère nous punissait tous les deux. De toute manière, il était impossible de savoir qui était le réel responsable.

Je me rappelle qu'une fois nous avions libéré toutes les poules et le coq dans la cour. Père a mis des heures à tous les réunir, et nous, on s'était installé au milieu et on riait de le voir courir après la volaille. Mais la correction qu'il nous a donnée ensuite nous a passé l'envie de recommencer. »

Je me tais et observe le décor qui m'entoure. Même ici, dans cette cour j'étouffe. Je pense que je commence à comprendre pourquoi sa forêt lui manque. Dans cette cité tout n'est que pierre. Je soupire avant de reprendre la parole.

« Je pensais que sortir de ma chambre me ferait du bien, mais même ici je suis oppressée. » Je sens son regard posé sur moi. Je ressens la question muette qui est née dans son esprit. « Êtes-vous déjà aller au Rohan, mon Seigneur ? ». Il me fait oui de la tête et continue de m'observer.

« Moi, j'y ai grandit. Oh pas à Edoras, la capitale, là où vivait notre roi. Non, je suis née et j'ai toujours vécu au cœur même du Rohan. Là où l'on peut sentir réellement son âme, là où l'on peut comprendre ce que ressente ses habitants.

Je suis née dans les plaines. J'ai parcouru avec mon frère et ses amis, ses prairies dans tous les sens. Il nous arrivait de nous perdre et de mettre des heures à retrouver le chemin pour rentrer.

Je n'ai toujours eu pour horizon que la plaine. Je ne pense pas que vous pouvez comprendre. Vous, vous vivez dans une forêt remplie d'arbre. De là où je viens, rien n'arrête la vue sauf le ciel bleu.

J'aime entendre le vent jouer dans les hautes herbes. Son chant est si mélodieux, si doux. Il m'a toujours reposé, il me berçait quand j'étais petite et que le sommeil tardé à venir. Pour moi, son chant est précieux. C'est une des choses qui me manque le plus ici.

J'ignore comment on peut vivre dans un monde fait de pierre, où jamais ne pousse une brindille d'herbe ; où jamais on entend le chant mélodieux des oiseaux….

Ce que je souhaitais de tout cœur c'était de vivre ma vie entière au milieu de ma plaine, au milieu de la nature, là où le vent, les oiseaux ont encore tout pouvoir. Je ne voulais pas quitter cet endroit. Pour moi, il représente…. Euh… l'endroit où l'on doit être le mieux, celui où il ne doit plus exister en vous que l'émerveillement du spectacle qu'offre le coucher de soleil au-dessus des herbes ondoyantes… »

Je me suis tue. Les larmes ont recommencé à couler le long des mes joues. Mon frère se moquait gentiment de moi quand je lui parlais ainsi de la plaine. Il ne pouvait comprendre mon attachement à cette région. Lui disait pouvoir sans problème quitter tout ça et vivre dans une cité. Au fond, sur certains points on ne s'est jamais compris.

J'essaye en vain de calmer mes pleures. J'aimerais retrouver la force qui autrefois m'habitait. Cette énergie qui faisait dire à mon époux que rien ne pouvait m'ébranler ou me détruire. Alors, pourquoi ? Pourquoi, aujourd'hui, je n'arrive pas à la retrouver au plus profond de mon être ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux arriver à me maîtriser ?

Je n'arrive plus à contenir ma tristesse. Mes larmes ne sont plus silencieuses et je me courbe vers l'avant pour étouffer mes sanglots. Ma blessure, sous l'effet de ce mouvement brusque, tire et me fait souffrir. Mais cette souffrance physique n'est rien à côté de celle qui ronge mon cœur.

Je sens une main se poser délicatement sur mon épaule. Le contact me réchauffe, m'apaise un peu même si je continue à sangloter. Je ne peux pas arrêter le torrent qui se déverse sur mes joues. J'ai trop mal pour ça !

Je sens qu'il bouge à côté de moi et il finit par enserrer mes épaules entre ses bras. Je retrouve l'impression que me donnaient les bras de mon frère quand nous étions enfants. À l'époque, chaque fois que je tombais et que les larmes salissaient mes joues il me serrait comme ça contre lui.

Peu à peu mes larmes s'estompent et je reprends mon souffle. Je commence à me calmer. Il me lâche et se recule. Je lève les yeux vers lui : « merci». C'est tout ce que j'arrive à murmurer. J'essuies mes joues et me plonge dans la contemplation du jardin.

Je me sens si lasse tout à coup. Je me lève doucement pour ne pas réveiller le tiraillement de ma blessure. Il m'imite et me reconduit dans ma chambre. Il remarque vite que marcher est difficile et douloureux pour moi, gentiment il m'offre le bras.

Une fois arrivés, il m'aide à me coucher avant de, comme tous les soirs, m'apporter de quoi souper et boire. Il mange avec moi. Ensuite, il me fixe. J'ai la vague impression qu'il cherche à savoir si je suis calmée. Puis il se lève et me salue avant de partir.

Je me recouche et fixe le plafond. C'est la première fois que je pleure comme ça devant lui. Il ne m'a rien demandé, pas une seule fois depuis que je suis réveillée, il n'a posé de question. Il semble si discret. J'admire le calme et la sérénité avec lesquels il a fait face à mes larmes tantôt.

Au fond, sa présence m'est réconfortante. Je retrouve la même sensation qui m'étreignait quand enfant je me réfugiais dans les bras de mon frère suite à un cauchemar ou à une chute.

Je ferme les yeux. J'aimerais une fois, juste une nuit, ne pas revivre ces scènes ; ne pas revoir les miens mourir sous les coups des Orques, ne pas devoir revoir ce qui m'a brisée au plus profond de moi-même, ce qui m'a détruite. J'aimerais pouvoir dormir d'un sommeil sans rêve et reposant.

Je me tourne vers le côté. Je sais que bientôt je ne pourrais plus lutter, que je finirai par dormir. Je pensais naïvement que l'inconscient était le seul lieu où je ne souffrirai point. Comme j'avais trot ! Quel que soit mon état, réveillée, endormie, je revis sans cesse les mêmes moments.

C'est comme si mon esprit refusait de se souvenir d'autre chose, de se rappeler les moments de joie partagés avec les miens. Il ne me reste que souffrance et tristesse. La joie qui m'animait autrefois et mon appétit de la vie sont morts en même temps que mon neveu.

J'aimerais retrouver le calme, la paix…. Brusquement, je me souviens de ce que ma mère disait : « raconte ce qui t'attriste, tes problèmes et ils te sembleront moins lourds quand tu les auras partagés ». Mais à qui ? À qui aujourd'hui puis-je ouvrir mon cœur et mon âme. À qui puis-je raconter tous ces cauchemars, tous ces souvenirs ?

J'ai besoin de parler, de raconter pour soulager mon esprit, mon cœur et mon âme. J'ai besoin que quelqu'un m'écoute et me réconforte, me console comme mon frère le faisait. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un, d'un ami.

Brusquement, je réalise que le seul ami que j'ai c'est lui. Demain, je lui parlerai, peut-être qu'il comprendra…. Il est mon seul ami…. »

_À suivre_

_La soleil et le lune_ : non, je n'ai pas fait une faute de frappe, le soleil est féminin et la lune est masculine pour les elfes. Et je peux vous expliquer pourquoi ! Ça vous intéresse. Ok en bref, alors dans le _Silmarillion_, Tolkien raconte les deux premiers âges d'Arda et notamment la création de ces deux astres. Quand les Valar ont créé le soleil et la lune, ils les ont mis sur des char distinct et ont choisi parmi leurs serviteurs deux conducteurs : une femme pour le soleil, car elle seule pouvait en supporter la chaleur et un homme pour la lune. Et en prime, il explique les éclipses. Voilà pourquoi chez les elfes on dit la soleil et le lune ;).

**Réponses aux reviews**

_Anariel :_ Salut Anariel, heureuse de te 'revoir'. Et surtout, je suis super contente que l'histoire te plaise toujours. Pour Lorim, c'est normal qu'elle veuille encore mourir, elle n'est pas amnésique. Elle se souvient de tout et regrette toujours ses proches. Mais je te promets que ça lui passera. Bof, moi je ne trouve pas qu'ils s'ouvrent, disons qu'ils se rendent compte qu'ils ont besoin des autres. À moins que c'est ce que tu entends par s'ouvrir ? Merci pour tes encouragements, ça me fait chaud au cœur et merci de ne pas me lâcher, comme tu dis. Allez, au plaisir d'avoir de tes nouvelles. À bientôt ! Bisous.

_Nimrodel de la Lorien : _Bonjour Nimrodel de la Lorien (tu n'as pas un diminutif ? enfin depuis je l'ai eu ;)), heureuse que tu sois encore là. Merci pour le compliment, il me touche. Et oui, je 'connais' Ely, entre autre grâce à sa fic sur la _fusion_, de plus je lui ai dédicacé celle-ci (enfin bon un détail). Mais il semble que vous vous connaissez bien aussi. Tout à fait d'accord avec toi, dès qu'il s'agit de Legolas, elle fonce et devient ingérable. rire Je tiens à préciser, que j'ai beaucoup apprécié tes remarques, elles m'ont aidé à avancer (je ne voulais pas paraître vexée ou sèche dans ma réponse, sorry). Je ne suis pas non plus une spécialiste du monde de Tolkien, mais j'essaye de ne mettre que ce que je connais. Mon histoire d'une grande qualité ? Ce n'est pas ma meilleure, du moins à mon humble avis. Mais j'ai aussi fait pire. Merci de ton aide, j'espère que tu me l'apporteras encore. J'apprécie beaucoup les gens qui font des review comme les tiens. Non, je n'ai personne qui corrige mes histoire, mis à part ma sœur qui lit quand elle a le temps et mon fiancé qui survole. Ça doit manquer un peu à mes fics, je suppose. Enfin, depuis j'ai Ly. Euh, je ne sais pas comment on fait pour corriger quand c'est publié, sorry. Merci pour la review, et à la prochaine. Bisous.

_Luciole : _Bonjour, Luciole. C'est mignon ça comme surnom. Bon hé bien, une lectrice en plus apparemment. Heureuse que la fic t'est plue. En fait, j'adore utiliser le point de vu interne. Je trouve (point de vue personnelle) que c'est plus facile de décrire quand on se met à la place du personnage. Quant au fait que ce soit triste…. Promis ça va aller en s'arrangeant, avant de retomber dans le noir (moi sadique ? Pas du tout, c'est une idée que tu te fais ;)). Merci pour tes encouragements, quant au nombre de chapitres n'espère pas une fic avec 30 chapitres, ce n'est pas mon genre. Mais il y en aura encore quelques uns, promis. Bisous à toi aussi, et merci pour les ondes, j'en ai bien besoin.

_Jylly Brandebouc :_ Coucou, Jylly Brandebouc. Tiens tu fais partie de la famille de Merry ? Bon, heureuse de te compter parmi les lectrices (suppose que tu es une fille, vu le nom). Merci pour ton commentaire. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant. Bisous.

_Elysabeth :_ Comme d'habitude un roman ! Tu n'es pas croyable…. Enfin, merci pour tous tes conseils et remarques, ils m'aident. Sinon, heureuse que la fic te plaise toujours autant (ou c'est juste de la curiosité ?;)) et que tu continues à me critiquer. Un grand merci d'avoir corrigé.). Hum, quoi d'autre ? Ah oui, à quand une suite dans la _fusion _ou _minuit_ ? Bon, pour le reste, tout a été dit en mail, je pense. Donc, comme d'habitude, à très bientôt très chère Muinthel nìn ;). Bisous.

_Alma77 :_ Kikou. Heureuse de te 'revoir' alma 77. Intéressant et sympa ? Je le prends comme un compliment ! Merci. Bof, le chapitre 3 n'est pas d'une grande gaieté non plu…. J'essayerai de m'améliorer pour les autres avant de faire déprimer tous les lecteurs ;). Ta fic ? Si tu me donnes le titre ou le site, je pourrais la lire. Tu as un compte Fanfiction ? Mes cours ? Au moment où j'ai reçu ton mail et bien j'étais en stage, donc c'était moi qui faisais les cours ;). Et là je retourne sur les bancs lundi, snif. Enfin merci pour les encouragements. Bisous.

_Morgana : _Kikou Morgana. Serais-tu une fée ;). Ben, si ça vient du fond du cœur, ça me fait énormément plaisir et puis on n'a pas toujours quelque chose de constructif à dire ! Heureuse que l'histoire et les personnages te plaisent ! Il t'aura fallu attendre presque un mois mais voici la suite ! applaudissement attendu de la part de l'auteur En fait, j'ai énormément de boulot pour l'école donc je ne sais plus publier aussi régulièrement qu'au début. Bref, tu en as pour encore un mois ou deux avant d'avoir une suite ! Leur relation, ça s'est à découvrir….. Mais moi, je connais la réponse ;). Mais non, tu peux poser des questions, ça ne me dérange pas de répondre. En fait, j'apprécie énormément…. Tu n'es pas la seule à me la faire (vous êtes 3) ! Pff, je suis une incomprise soupir de désolation. Bon, non sérieusement, ça me paraissait logique quand j'ai écrit le chapitre, mais ça ne semble pas être le cas pour les lecteurs. Disons que je pars du principe qu'il la connaît et qu'il ne la considère pas comme une inconnue mais comme quelqu'un d'assez proche. Et si j'en dis plus, je dois raconter la suite…. bon, j'espère que ça t'éclaire quand même un peu ! Et ne t'inquiètes pas pour la remarque, elle est légitime et je l'ai très bien prise. Bisous !

_Roselyne :_ Kikou toi ! Ça va ? Merci pour le compliment rougis. Euh, je me permets de te le retourner : toi aussi tes histoires sont très bien écrites, belles et poétiques et surtout elles ont une certaines profondeur qui les rend très agréable à lire (euh, tu as compris ?). Youpi ! Après 3 tentatives, la review passe ! soupir de soulagement Qu'est-ce que l'on est heureuse, pas vrai ? Pour Lorim, normal que je l'approfondisse c'est mon personnage que moi je connais bien mais pas les lecteurs. Pour Legolas, il est moins approfondi parce qu'il vient d'apparaître dans l'histoire, mais au fond tous les lecteurs le connaisse, non ? Oui, comme déjà répondu à d'autres lectrice, c'est parce que pour moi ça semble normal. En fait, (j'ai l'impression de me répéter là) pour moi il ne considère pas Lorim comme une étrangère mais plutôt comme quelqu'un de proche de lui. Je pense développer ça un peu mieux dans les autres chapitres ! Enfin, j'espère que tu as compris ! Une transposition Faramir – Eowyn ? Euh si tu veux…. Enfin non, Lorim n'est pas comme Eowyn et la relation Legolas - Lorim tient plus au départ de l'égoïsme que de l'amour ! En fait, ils ne sont pas amoureux ! Avant tout ils s'intéressent à l'autre pour eux et par égoïsme. Je pense avoir un peu mieux développer ce point dans ce chapitre-ci ;). Et j'ai les versions longues chez moi ;). Et puis j'ai lu le roman! Moi être une fan du Seigneur des Anneaux et de Tolkien ! Lire la suite, tu viens de le faire, pour le chapitre suivant rendez-vous probablement au mois de mars, après mon 2nd stage ! Merci pour tout. J'espère te « revoir »très bientôt ! Big kiss my dear friend (fais des progrès en anglais, non ? ;) .

_Risoki :_ Salut risoki. Simple question : tu es fan de manga ? Je trouve que ton nom sonne japonais ;). Bon sinon, fucker ça signifie ? Moi, parler anglais juste un tout petit peu… alors traduction please…. Bon, si tu le trouvais ennuyant, je n'ai qu'un conseil à te donner : arrête de lire ! Parce que ce n'est pas près de s'arranger au niveau action ! Moi et l'action, on n'est pas très copain en fait. Voilà ! Tu t'es perdu ? Bon, c'est du au fait qu'il y a les pensées de 2 personnes différentes ? Ou bien parce que tu as décroché ? Ou …. Enfin pour moi, ça semble simple vu que c'est moi qui écris. Donc je ne peux pas vraiment comprendre le problème que tu as rencontré. Enfin, j'espère que tu t'es retrouvée dans celui-ci ! Ah quand même, un petit compliment ! Merci. Et bien la voilà la suite. J'espère qu'elle t'a plue ! À plus, bisous.

Voilà, c'est fini pour cette fois ! À dans …. euh…. 2 ou 3 mois ! Bisous à toutes et à tous, merci pour les reviews et merci à ceux qui ne font que lire. À plus.

Junon2

13


	4. confidences

**Je ne t'oublierai jamais **

Auteur : junon2

Genre : drame/romance

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à JRR Tolkien, sauf une partie de l'intrigue et Lorim qui sont à moi (mais je peux la prêtée, il suffit de me demander la permission ;)).

Résumé : rencontre entre deux êtres que tout sépare et qui vont s'entraider.

Avertissement : le premier chapitre respecte les événements racontés dans le livre et le film. Il est plus basé sur le film. Les autres chapitres ne se baseront pas sur l'histoire. Je profite du néant laissé sur le futur de Legolas pour écrire ma fic. Attention, je fais aussi référence au roman. Si vous ne l'avez pas lu ou que vous ne comprenez pas, vous pouvez toujours me poser des questions.

Note de l'auteur : Quatrième chapitre ! J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop attendre ;) (Ce n'est pas de ma faute de toute façon, si vous voulez je vous explique !). Si vous n'aimez pas les **_histoires tristes ou à l'eau de rose_**, je ne vous la conseille pas. Bon alors, comme d'habitude : en _italique_ les pensées de Legolas et en 'normal' celles de Lorim! Bonne lecture. Vous pouvez toujours me laisser des commentaires et remarques en review car vos impressions et commentaires m'intéressent et m'aident à avancer. Mais je n'en veux pas à ceux qui ne le font pas (je ne laisse pas toujours de review quand je lis, je vous comprend ;)).

Autre remarque : le système de réponse aux reviews ayant changé, j'ai répondu par mail ou via le site aux personnes possédant un compte FF. Pour les autres, si vous désirez une réponse, laissez-moi votre adresse mail ; et je ferais un plaisir de vous répondre ! Sinon, pour répondre en vrac aux questions : pour publié sur le site, il faut un compte. Plus amples explications avec l'adresse mail ;).

Un énorme _**Merci** _pour vos reviews. Ils me font plaisir et m'aide à avancer.

Vraiment désolée pour le temps mis à publier mais j'étais (de nouveau) en stage, et puis il y a eu le tfe et les examens, mon voyage à Rome, mon déménagement et le fait que je n'avais plus le net . Sorry, mea culpa, désolée. Pour me faire pardonner, encore un chapitre est un peu plus long que les deux premiers et même que le troisième.

J'espère encore avoir quelques lecteurs (mdr) et que ce chapitre vaut le troisième ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. J'ai eu dur à l'écrire !

Voilà, Nim', Ly, Caladwen7 et Anariel : voici la suite que vous attendez tant !

_Confidences_

_« J'observe les couleurs chaudes du lever de la soleil. Le ciel se teinte d'orange et de rose, tons chauds qui illuminent la Cité Blanche et lui donne vie. Les premiers rayons de lumière caressent la plaine de Pélénnor._

_Debout sur l'esplanade, qui surmonte la plaine, j'observe l'éveil du jour. Il est difficile d'imaginer qu'il y a quelques temps une grande bataille se déroulait aux pieds des murailles de Minas Tirith._

_Je fronce les sourcils. Tout cela me semble si loin alors qu'il n'y a pas quinze jours que tout est fini. Une goutte d'eau dans un océan pour un être immortel comme moi. C'est vrai, que représentent quinze jours sur plusieurs millénaires ? Je souris à cette pensée. Vivre avec des mortels m'a appris à compter le temps et à lui donner un sens et de l'importance. Combien de temps pourrais-je encore jouir de la présence de mes amis mortels ? Comme j'aimerai pouvoir arrêter le temps ! _

_Pourquoi avoir cette impression de longueur ? Peut-être à cause de tout ce qui s'est passé depuis la chute du Seigneur Noir et notre retour à Minas Tirith : la surprise d'Aragorn que l'on attend, la visite de la cité avec Gimli, les farces des Hobbits, les jugements et les discussions qui suivent le retour du roi au Gondor et … le réveil de Lorim et tous nos débats._

_Lorim…. Pourquoi ce pincement au cœur quand je pense à elle ou que je mentionne son nom ? J'ai du mal à me comprendre par moment… Ma seule certitude est qu'elle représente un ancrage de plus qui m'empêche de partir, de rejoindre Valinor. Comment une personne peut-elle prendre tant de place dans votre vie en si peu de temps ? Ma sagesse d'elfe millénaire ne me permet pas de répondre à cette question._

_Je souris. Lorim est un mystère irrésolvable. Quelque chose que je ne peux comprendre et résoudre…. Quelque chose qui représenterait un vide énorme si elle disparaisse de ma vie. Je fronce les sourcils… cette pensée me semble inconcevable. _

_Je me détourne enfin du paysage et me dirige vers l'entrée du palais. Je m'arrête et j'hésite : vais-je la voir ? J'imagine qu'elle n'est pas encore levée à cette heure matinale. Je peux toujours aller jusque là. De toute façon, Gimli et les Hobbits dorment et Aragorn et Gandalf sont trop pris par leur travail. _

_Avant d'avoir réellement pris ma décision, mes pieds ont emprunté un chemin qu'ils connaissent par cœur, presque aussi bien que les sentiers de ma forêt natale. Je m'arrête quelques instant face à la porte de la Maisons des Guérissons. Juste pour encore profiter de la brise fraîche et légère qui me caresse amoureusement le visage. _

_Quand j'arrive dans sa chambre, Lorim dort toujours. Je m'assieds près d'elle et me contente de la regarder. Je peux rester des heures à l'observer. Je constate que ses traits sont loin d'être paisibles, comme ceux qu'abordent généralement les dormeurs. À quoi peut-elle bien rêver ?_

_Son expression exprime la peur et l'angoisse. Je peux ressentir une immense tristesse auprès d'elle dont j'ignore la source. Mais chaque fois que je suis près d'elle, je la sens. Cette ombre triste la suit partout et tout le temps. _

_Elle s'agite et commence à bouger dans son sommeil, elle gémit et prononce des mots décousus et incompréhensibles. Je ressens encore plus sa souffrance morale. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je l'observe dormir, et à chaque fois, elle a ce comportement qui m'est incompréhensible. Il faut dire que les elfes ne bougent pas en dormant et ne font pas de cauchemar._

_Je me lève de mon siège et m'approche. Je m'assieds sur son lit. Je fixe son visage tordu par la peur et la douleur. Elle sue et semble avoir très chaud. Elle se débat de plus en plus dans son rêve. _

_Comme à chaque fois, je pose ma main droite sur son front brûlant et je prends sa main dans mon autre. Je commence à lui murmurer des mots d'apaisement en Sindarin. Au bout d'un certain temps, elle arrête de gesticuler et son expression redevient calme et paisible._

_J'enlève ma main de son front. Maintenant, elle est totalement calmée. J'ignore, si quand je lui parle dans ma langue natale, elle comprend, mais cela un effet apaisant sur elle. Je sens sa main serrer la mienne quand je veux l'enlever. Je reste un peu étonné…, mais si j'insiste pour la récupérer, je risque de la réveiller. Je lui abandonne donc ma main et je reste là à la regarder dormir._

_Mes pensées s'égarent tout doucement. Je les laisse glisser vers le lointain. Grâce à elles, je peux revoir la couleur émeraude des grands arbres de ma terre natale ; je peux entendre le doux chant du vent et le murmure cristallin des rivières ; je peux sentir la douce caresse de la brise sur mon visage…._

_Pourtant, ensuite invariablement, je pense aux paroles de la Dame de Lorien et je me rappelle le chant envoûtant des oiseaux de mer. Je ressens au plus profond de mon être l'appel de l'océan et de Valinor. Ce désir que j'essaye d'enterrer resurgit subitement. _

_Je me sens de nouveau tirailler entre cette envie de partir rejoindre les miens et ce besoin de rester près de mes Compagnons. Pourrais-je partir pour Valinor avec d'autres elfes ? Non. Bizarrement, c'est une évidence. Jamais je ne pourrais les laisser, jamais je ne pourrais partir… pas après tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble. Et j'en souffre._

_Je souffre de ne pouvoir partir pour Valinor avec mes semblables, de ne pouvoir voir la mer et entendre son doux chant, mais je souffre aussi de savoir mes amis mortels, de savoir qu'un jour, je ne pourrais plus les voir ; de savoir qu'ils iront à un endroit où je ne pourrais jamais les rejoindre. Nous avons déjà perdu Boromir, et je sais qu'un jour très proche pour moi, les autres iront le rejoindre dans les grottes de Mandos._

_Comment pourrais-je concilier les deux ?_

_Je sursaute légèrement en sentant une pression sur ma main. J'entend aussi sa douce voix, un murmure en fait : « Mon Seigneur, ça va ? » Je souris, j'ai bon lui dire de m'appeler Legolas, elle s'entête avec du Mon Seigneur ! Pour la rassurer je lui souri._

_« Oui, ça va. » Je serre légèrement sa main pour la réconfortée. Elle me dévisage puis lâche ma main et s'assied. _

_« Vous aviez l'air plongé dans des pensées forts mélancoliques » me fit-elle remarquer. _

_Je me force à lui sourire : « rien de grave, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu vas mieux ? »_

_Elle me fixe de son regard clair et fronce les sourcils. _

_« Moi, oui, mais vous non. » me déclare-t-elle sur un ton sérieux et docte._

_Je la regarde étonné. Hum, elle semble être presque guérie. Je ne la pensais pas comme ça, légèrement directive et autoritaire, mais c'est très léger et discret. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. _

_« Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je ne vais pas bien ? »_

_« Votre air, vous semblez souffrir. Vous voulez m'en parler ? … » Elle se tait quelques minutes puis enchaîne très vite : « Oh ! pas que je prétendes pouvoir vous aider, je ne suis pas une elfe, moi, et je n'ai pas votre âge ni votre science… »_

_Je la regarde amusé et lui sourit. « Lorim, ça ira. Tu sais parfois les Humains sont plus perspicaces que les elfes. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. »_

_Elle me fixe d'un air soupçonneux. Bizarrement à ce moment, je me dis qu'elle devrait rencontrer Mithrandir ! Ils s'entendraient bien à deux. À remarquer quand les gens leur mentent ou dissimulent une partie de la vérité. _

_Elle me lance un regard accusateur : « Bien, alors arrêtez de faire cette tête-là ! On dirait que vous déprimez. Et puis, même si je ne puis vous aider, ma mère disait toujours_ _: raconte ce qui t'attriste, tes problèmes et ils te sembleront moins lourds quand tu les auras partagés._ _Je peux juste vous écouter, vous irez peut-être mieux après. »_

_Je souris franchement maintenant, elle est amusante avec son air de médecin. Quelque chose me dit qu'il est difficile de lui résister. Mais au fond, vu comment elle parlait de sa terre natale lors de nos dernières conversations peut être pourra-t-elle comprendre mes sentiments._

_« C'est assez difficile à expliquer à un mortel, je pense». L'excuse est bien trouvée mais peut être pas suffisante. Elle me fixe de ses yeux clairs. _

_« Vous avez parlé à vos amis ? » me questionne-t-elle._

_« Hum, non, pour deux raisons, ceux qui sont disponibles ne pourraient pas comprendre et ceux qui pourraient m'aider sont trop occupés pour le moment. » lui répondis-je. _

_En effet, seuls les Hobbits et Gimly avaient du temps à me consacrer et malgré toute leur bonne volonté, ils ne pourraient comprendre. Seuls Mithrandir et Aragorn pourraient réellement me conseiller, mais ils étaient trop pris par leur travail de réorganisation du royaume de Gondor._

_« Ah ! d'accord…. Moi, j'ai du temps si vous voulez….» me fait-elle remarquer. _

_Elle est réellement têtue, il semble qu'elle veuille vraiment savoir. Hum, pourquoi ? Je peux émettre différentes hypothèses, en fait trois majeures : soit elle est très curieuse et désire satisfaire ce besoin ; soit elle n'a rien à faire et elle veut combler son ennui ; soit elle est inquiète pour moi et veut en quelque sorte me rendre la pareille en m'aidant._

_Hum, je ne la crois pas curieuse, parce que si c'était le cas, elle aurait posé beaucoup plus de questions. Quant à être juste une occupation, je ne la sais pas si vile. Elle a un regard trop pur, les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme après tout. La connaissant et vu la manière dont elle me regarde, je peux sentir qu'elle s'inquiète. _

_Logique, même si elle est humaine elle a du remarquer mon air inquiet et triste de ces derniers jours. Il est vrai qu'à la longue de ressasser mes pensées noires, je me suis fait encore plus silencieux que de coutume. Je lui souris doucement. Elle a toujours ce regard inquiet._

_Je crois qu'avec le temps, nous sommes devenus de bonnes connaissances. Nous avons passé beaucoup d'heures ensemble ces derniers jours et nous avons parler énormément, même de trop pour un elfe de mon âge ! _

_Au fond de moi, je sais que si je n'extériorise pas mon malaise, je vais déprimer. Et après tout, un elfe peut mourir de tristesse. Et je sens cette dernière devenir de plus en plus forte chaque jour._

_« Peut être que tu as raison … peut être que j'ai juste besoin de parler … . » je la regarde un peu. Elle a l'air fatiguée, ses cauchemars ne lui permettent pas de se reposer lors de son sommeil._

_« Mais je ne voudrais pas te fatiguer, tu ne sembles pas encore être tout à fait remise. »_

_« Hum, je vais bien, Mon Seigneur, je suis capable de vous écouter. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ne va pas m'épuiser. » Elle me fait un sourire encourageant et rassurant. Dire qu'il y a quelques jours, c'était moi qui lui remontais le moral. Je me décide à lui rendre son sourire._

_« Et puis nous sommes amis, non ? » me demande-t-elle soudain._

_Là, elle me prend au dépourvu ! Ami, après seulement deux semaines de discussion, ça me semble court, trop court pour développer une amitié …. Mais c'est vrai que elle, elle n'est pas immortelle, elle est humaine. Je suppose que comme les Derniers Nés vivent peu, du moins d'un point de vue elfique, ils créent des liens affectifs plus vite. Et puis, si ça la réconforte un peu de penser que l'on est ami._

_« Oui, nous sommes amis. » j'ai fini par lui répondre. Et moi aussi, ça me rassure. L'impression de n'être plus seul et d'avoir une amie qui me comprend, c'est rassurant même avec mes siècles de vie. Les elfes sont très sociables, du moins entre eux._

_« Bien, alors vous pouvez me dire ce qui ne va pas. Les amis ça sert aussi à ça ! » Déclare-t-elle. _

_Là, elle marque un point ! Elle a raison : les amis ça sert aussi de soutient dans les moments difficiles. Et puis, j'ai réellement besoin de parler. _

_« Et bien, en fait, il y a deux choses qui me préoccupent et qui obscurcissent mes pensées ; surtout depuis la fin de la guerre….. »_

_Je reste silencieux un peu et me replonge au fond de mon cœur et de ses tourments._

_« Tu vois, les elfes ont commencé à quitter Arda, ou la Terre du milieu si tu préfères. En fait, nous n'avons plus vraiment notre place dans ce monde que nous adorons et nous préférons partir pour Valinor.»_

_Je remarque son froncement de sourcils. Évidement, elle ne sait pas ce qu'est Valinor ! D'ailleurs, jusqu'à notre rencontre, elle savait très peu de chose sur les elfes._

_« Pour tout comprendre, sache seulement qu'il y a très longtemps, les Valars ou dieux comme les appellent les Humains, ont quitté Arda et ont créer une île sur laquelle ils vivent depuis. Ils l'ont appelé Valinor. Certains Premiers Nés les ont rejoints dès le départ, d'autres sont restés ici. Mais tout elfe peut prendre la mer et gagner Valinor. C'est un privilège que seuls les Immortels ont. C'est là bas que part mon peuple, c'est là bas que nous allons tous. _

_Et c'est là bas que mon cœur désire aller depuis qu'il a entendu le chant des mouettes. La dame de Lorien m'avait prévenu, maintenant je souffre de ne pouvoir partir vers la mer pour la voir et de m'embarquer pour Valinor…. »_

_Je fixe mon regard sur le mur pendant quelques instants perdus dans mes sombres pensées._

_« Pourquoi vous ne partez pas si c'est ce que votre âme désire ? » _

_Je rapporte mon attention sur elle et lui souris._

_« Parce que je ne peux pas quitter mes amis. Tu vois pendant presque un an nous avons parcourus la Terre du Milieu ensemble, bravant plusieurs dangers pour arriver au Mordor et détruire l'Unique. Ce qui me semblait impossible quand nous avons quitté Fondcombe, s'est réalisé. Nous avons créé des liens immortels, que rien ne pourra détruire._

_Nous sommes devenus amis, tous. Et, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, même si je sais qu'un jour ils ne seront plus, je ne peux les quitter. Mon âme, mon cœur ne peuvent s'y résoudre. _

_Pourtant, je sais que un jour qui est proche pour moi, mais semble très loin pour eux, ils mouront tous. À ce moment-là, quand ils auront tous rejoint les Grottes de Mandos, seulement mon cœur acceptera de quitter Arda, de gagner Valinor. C'est seulement ce jour-là que je gagnerai la paix et que mes tourments me laisseront tranquille. »_

_Je me tais et j'écoute le silence qui s'est installé dans la pièce. Elle avait raison parler m'a soulagé. Oh, je n'ai pas gagné le repos de mon cœur mais je me sens un peu mieux maintenan,t que j'ai partagé avec quelqu'un mon fardeau. _

_Je sens ses mains se poser sur les miennes et légèrement les serrer. Elles dégagent une chaleur rassurante et bénéfique. Je ramène mon regard sur elle et je vois quelques perles glissaient sur ses joues blanches comme neige. Je lui souris. Pourquoi est-elle triste._

_« Je …. Je …» Sa voix est basse et saccadée. Elle prend une inspiration avant de continuer._

_« Je ne peux pas comprendre ce que ça fait d'être déchiré entre suivre son peuple ou choisir de rester avec ceux que l'on aime …, mais je sais une chose : c'est la douleur que vous ressentirez quand ils ne seront plus là. Cela je connais et je peux vous dire que ce sera pire que ce que vous ressentez maintenant. »_

_Je dégage une de mes mains et serrent les siennes. Je suppose qu'elle a déjà perdu quelqu'un qui lui était très proche, peut être son frère dont elle me parle parfois. _

_Je m'apprête à lui répondre quand le médecin arrive et me demande de sortir. Je lui souris et lui promets de revenir plus tard. Je la laisse aux bons soins des guérisseurs et je décide d'aller rejoindre Gimly. Pour une fois, il ne pourra pas se plaindre que je passe plus de temps avec une femme qu'avec mes compagnons d'aventures ! Je pense que Lorim a besoin de se reposer et d'être seule. Curieusemen, mes aveux lui ont rappelé de mauvais souvenirs et l'on fait pleurer. Je reviendrais dans la soirée pour voir comment elle va.»_

« Je sens des larmes cascadaient sur mes joues. J'ai beau essayer de me concentrer sur ma broderie, je n'arrive pas à chasser mes pensées noires. Je soupire de lassitude et de fatigue. Je n'y arrive pas.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse me paraître, écouter ce qui tourmente le Seigneur elfe a ravivé mes blessures. D'habitude quand il vient, mes pensées deviennent plus gaies et j'oublie pour un moment mes tourments. Mais aujourd'hui matin, quand je l'ai écouté, j'ai senti mes blessures se rouvrirent et me faire mal. Depuis le matin, je pleure et je ressasse mes vieux souvenirs, joyeux ou non. Maudit soit cet elfe !

Le médecin m'a conseillé de faire quelque chose pour m'occuper l'esprit comme ça j'arrêterai de pleurer. On m'a donné de quoi broder et je suis sortie m'installer dans le jardin pour profiter du soleil. Je continue mon travail malgré les larmes qui brouillent ma vue.

Soudain, je sens une légère douleur au bout d'un de mes doigts. Je laisse tomber mon travail par terre. Mes larmes continuent leur lente descente le long de mes joues. Je porte mes mains à ma figure rougie.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'êtes-vous plus là ? » J'ai murmuré sans m'en rendre compte.

Je sens une présence près de moi. Lentement, je relève la tête et croisse le regard bleu azur que je connais si bien maintenant. Il me tend mon ouvrage avec un sourire qui se veut rassurant. Je n'avais même pas remarqué sa présence.

« Je peux m'asseoir ? » me demande-t-il.

J'essuie mes joues souillées et acquiesce doucement. Même si je le considère responsable de ma soudaine tristesse, il reste le seul qui s'occupe de moi et qui me réconforte.

Il s'assied et pose une main réconfortante sur mon épaule. Comme à son habitude, il ne dit rien et se contente d'être là. Je soupire et finis par réussir à calmer mes sanglots. Ma respiration est encore saccadée.

Je lance un regard en coin à mon compagnon, il n'a toujours rien dit. Brusquement, j'ai envie de tout lui raconter, de lui dire ce qui empoisonne mes rêves, ce qui assombrie mes jours, ce qui me tue un petit peu plus chaque instant aussi sûrement qu'une plaie ouverte peut tuer.

Je sens quelques larmes couler sur mes joues. Je frotte mon visage dans l'espoir de les effacer. Qu'est-ce que je donnerai pour que tout s'arrête ? Tout, y compris mon âme et ma vie.

« Ce matin tu m'as dit que ta mère te disait que l'on devait raconter ce qui nous attriste, nos problèmes et qu'ils nous sembleront comme ça moins lourds. » me déclare-t-il. Je tourne la tête, un peu étonnée, vers lui. Il attend avant de continuer, comme si il voulait que ses paroles se gravent dans mon esprit.

« Si tu veux parler de ce qui te rend si mélancolique, je peux t'écouter. » finit-il au bout d'un certain temps. Je garde le silence. C'est vrai, les guérisseurs m'ont souvent dit de raconter, que si je parlais je guérirai plus vite. Mais veux-je réellement guérir ?

J'en doute, mais j'ai bon vouloir mourir, je continue à vivre. Et la souffrance morale est ce qu'il y a de pire à recevoir quand on doit vivre ; et ce qu'il y a de pire à ressentir et ce qui tue le plus sûrement mais surtout le plus lentement. J'aurais préféré une mort rapide et non douloureuse.

Je relève la tête et fixe le soleil couchant. Le ciel change de couleur, il s'embrase alors que le soleil se couche au loin. Je préfère l'impression qu'il donne quand il se penche sur l'herbe ondoyante des prairies. Je me rappelle l'avoir souvent observer de la fenêtre de notre chambre quand j'étais enfant, avec à mes cotés mes sœurs et mon frère.

« La prairie me manque », ma voix est un léger murmure à peine audible, mais je sais très bien qu'il a entendu. « Ils me manquent, mes parents, mes sœurs, mon frère et sa famille, et …. mon époux. »

Je tourne mon regard vers lui, avec une question sur les lèvres : « Savez-vous ce que l'on ressent quand on perd un être qui nous est cher, que l'on aime ? »

Les mots sont difficiles à dire. Les larmes brouillent à nouveau ma vue et cascadent lentement sur mes joues. Le seigneur elfe me fixe avant de secouer la tête de manière négative. Je fais un effort pour continuer à parler, pour passer au dessus de mes émotions.

« Savez-vous ce que l'on ressent quand on a perdu tous ceux que l'on aime ? »

Les mots se brisent dans ma george. Les larmes coulent tel un torrent le long de ma figure. J'ai mal, horriblement mal là à l'intérieur. Je me penche légèrement vers l'avant et laisse les sanglots sortir. Je sens sa main appuyer un peu plus fort sur mon épaule. Il ne parle toujours pas, il se contente d'être là, de me soutenir moralement.

J'attends un peu avant de raconter que mes sanglots se calment. J'ai besoin d'extérioriser, de dire ce qui empoisonne ma vie, ce qui m'empêche de dormir, ce qui me fait vivre dans les ténèbres. Parce que maintenant, je sais que même si je le désire plus que tout, je ne mourais pas. Je vais vivre, et je vais devoir le faire sans eux.

« Je n'ai jamais cru que je devrais un jour vivre sans eux. Du moins je savais qu'un jour mes parents partiraient, peut être mon époux ou un autre membre de ma famille avant moi, mais jamais je n'ai pensé ou osé imaginer qu'un jour je serai encore la seule en vie. »

Je fais une pause et j'attends un peu. Juste pour voir s'il va m'interroger, poser une question ou l'autre. Les elfes sont étranges, du moins pour moi. Il est toujours silencieux et porte son regard vers le lointain. Jusqu'où peut-il voir ? Mais aucune question n'émerge de ses lèvres. Je le fixe un peu puis reporte mon regard blessé vers le paysage.

« J'ai grandi dans la prairie avec mon frère aîné et mes soeurs cadettes. Nous vivions heureux ensemble, en fait comme beaucoup de paysans mes parents pratiquaient l'agriculture et l'élevage de chevaux.

L'homme que j'ai épousé il y a 3 ans était un ami d'enfance. Mes parents ont facilement accepté puisqu'ils le connaissaient depuis toujours. Il était aussi un soldat qui suivait notre regretté prince. Ce n'est qu'après que tout à basculer. »

Je fis une pause dans mon récit. Cela était le temps heureux, quand la seule chose qui emplissait l'air c'était nos rires et nos discussions ; quand notre seule préoccupation était la récolte et les animaux. Cela est la seule chose dont j'aimerai me souvenir.

Je laissais couler quelques larmes et prit une profonde inspiration avant de continuer, avant de plonger dans l'horreur de la guerre.

« Et puis notre roi a semblé perdre sa raison, ce fut son conseiller qui prit le commandement du royaume. Peu à peu, nous fûmes envahi par les Orques sortis de Ortanc ou autre, j'ignore.

À la base, nous avions cru que notre roi nous protégerait. Nous avions une armée et de bons chefs. Ma seule peur fut que mon époux soit rappelé par l'armée. Et ce fut le cas, il rejoint Edoras et fut assigner sous les ordres de notre prince. À ce moment-là, je tremblais qu'il ne revienne pas, mais j'avais ma famille pour m'aider à supporter cette angoisse et ce doute.

Et puis un jour, en soirée, tout a basculé. Mon père et mon frère sont rentrés en trombe dans la maison de mes parents. Nous étions tous là : ma mère, mes 2 sœurs, l'épouse de mon frère et leurs 3 enfants et moi. Ils nous ont dit que l'on devait partir et vite. Personne n'a posé de question, nous avions confiance en eux.

Quand nous sommes sortis, nous avons compris. Les Orques étaient déjà dans le village, accompagnés par des Montagnards. Ils étaient armés. C'était horrible à voir. Ils brûlaient toutes les maisons du village, ils saccageaient tout ce qu'ils trouvaient. Ils tuaient tout le monde : femmes, enfants, vieillards et le peu d'hommes qui nous restaient. Il y avait des mares de sang partout, des gens qui agonissaient, qui hurlaient de peur et de douleur. C'était tellement horrible, un vrai cauchemar. J'avais si peur. J'ai serré un peu plus fort la main de mon neveu. »

Je cache mon visage dans mes mains et je recommence à sangloter. Comme j'aimerais effacer tout cela de ma mémoire, comme j'aimerai ne jamais avoir vu ou vécu cette horreur. Maudite soit la stupidité des hommes et leurs faiblesses. Maudit soit celui qui avait cru que jamais plus nous aurions à redouter le Seigneur Noir et son armée. J'inspire profondément avant de continuer, sachant très bien que le plus dur et à venir.

« Mais ce qui a suivi fût pire pour moi. …. Nous n'avons pas vraiment su fuir. Ce fût horrible, je pense n'avoir jamais crié autant de ma vie. Un groupe d'Orques nous a surprit. Et malgré tous les efforts de mon père et de mon frère, ils ont eu le dessus. Rien d'étonnant, eux étaient armés, nous pas.

Ils ont d'abord tué mon père, une lance dans le cœur. Puis ils ont tranché la gorge de mon frère, son sang s'est répandu à nos pieds et j'ai vu ma belle sœur tomber à genoux à côtés de lui. J'ai reculé en secouant la tête. Ma mère à mes côtés sanglotait et hurlait. Puis ce fût ma belle sœur, elle était à genoux en face d'eux, ils lui ont fait subir le même sort. Ma mère aussi mourut là, ils l'ont transpercé avec une épée. Puis ils se sont retournés vers mes sœurs et mes neveux. J'ai enfin su fermer les yeux pour ne plus voir. J'ai rapidement posé une main sur les yeux de mon neveu et j'ai continué à reculer doucement. Je n'ai plus entendu que leurs cris de peur et de douleur. »

Ma voix se brise et j'ai de plus en plus de mal à parler. Mes larmes sont tellement abondantes que je ne vois plus rien.

« Quand j'ai rouvert mes yeux, j'ai …. j'ai ….. Au mon dieu ! C'était tellement, …. je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de crier et j'ai senti les larmes couler le long de mes joues. Je les ai vu là allongé par terre, baignant dans leur sang. La marre rouge continuait de s'agrandir et …. heu, je …. je ….. »

J'ai dur à continuer. J'ai tellement mal, là à l'intérieur. Raconter me fait ressentir les mêmes sentiments et les mêmes douleurs que ce jour-là ! J'ai senti sa main quitter mon épaule pour venir se poser sur mes mains jointes sur mes genoux. Ma voix est devenue très base et presque inaudible.

« Et puis, j'ai senti une pression sur ma main. Mon neveu était encore en vie lui et il pleurait autant que moi. La pression de sa main dans la mienne m'a sorti de ma transe. Je serrais plus fort et j'ai fait demi tour sur moi-même. Je lui ai dit de courir. J'ignore pourquoi, ni comment nous avons fait pour sortir de cet enfer. Mais quand la nuit est tombée, nous étions en sûreté et surtout en vie. D'où j'étais, je pouvais voir mon village natal brûlait. Je suis tombée à genoux et j'ai pleuré amèrement. Mon neveu est venu contre moi et a passé ses bras autour de mon cou. Il sanglotait doucement. Je l'ai serré pour le réconforter. Il a fini par s'endormir.

Nous avons gagné Edoras. Là, une autre mauvaise nouvelle nous attendait. C'est là que j'ai appris la mort de mon époux adoré. Il était tombé pour protéger notre Prince lors d'une embuscade d'Orques. Son cousin venait de le ramener mourant au palais. J'ai été anéanti par la nouvelle. Je venais de perdre ma dernière raison de vivre, du moins sur le coup, c'est ce que j'ai pensé.

Mais j'avais encore mon neveu et pour lui, j'ai enterré ma tristesse et fais un effort pour survivre. Je me suis raccroché à lui.

Et puis vous êtes arrivés avec vos amis et les mauvaises nouvelles. Nous avons quitté Edoras pour le Gouffre de Helm. J'ai pris la route avec le reste de notre peuple et avec la peur au ventre, celle de perdre le dernier membre de ma famille.

Et une fois arrivé, vous avez avec notre roi préparé la défense. Et pour cela, la décision de prendre les vieillards et les enfants pour le combat fût prise par notre roi. Ils ont pris mon neveu, malgré mes larmes, mes cris, mes supplications. …… j'ai passé la nuit à prier, à espérer qu'il reviendrait. J'avais peur pour lui, pas pour moi.

Mais il n'est pas revenu, comme beaucoup. C'est un des rares soldats encore en vie qui me l'a annoncé, une voix blanche et neutre. Et pour me consoler, il m'a dit qu'il était mort pour le Rohan. J'ai repensé à mon époux, lui aussi mort pour la même cause. Une femme m'a forcé à aller me coucher.

Ce n'est qu'au retour à Edoras que j'ai compris. Là, j'ai revu passer devant mes yeux leur mort à tous. Et j'ai enfin, pleuré et gémi pendant longtemps alors que tout le monde fêtait notre éphémère victoire.

C'est là que la douleur est devenue si forte en moi qu'elle était insupportable. Alors comme je n'ai plus rien à perdre, quand notre roi a décidé de partir pour le Gondor se battre, je me suis habillée en homme et j'ai prit l'épée de mon époux, seul souvenir de mon passé.

Je ne voulais pas comme notre belle princesse me battre pour protéger nos terres. Non, j'étais égoïste, je savais que je n'avais aucune chance. Je partais pour mourir au combat, pour rejoindre les miens, pour ne plus souffrir…. »

Je suis secouée par des sanglots qui ne finissent pas. Je n'arrive plus à parler tellement mon souffle est court. Je laisse sortir ma douleur par des larmes, ça apaise un peu ma douleur morale. Au bout d'un certain temps, j'ai repris ma respiration et je peux continuer à parler. Je relève la tête et jette un regard à mon voisin.

« Mais j'ai survécu à mon combat. Malgré tout ce que j'ai souhaité, malgré toutes mes actions et malgré mon désir de mort, je continue de vivre. Mais pas eux, eux sont morts.

Et maintenant je souffre horriblement de leur perte. Mes nuits et mes jours sont hantés par les images de leur mort, par les souvenirs. Et moi je reste là en vie. Pourquoi ? »

Je le fixe droit dans les yeux, même si je sais que c'est lui manqué de respect. Il a l'air si triste comme si il partageait ma douleur, comme si il comprenait ce qui me ronge. Brusquement, j'éclate en sanglots. Je désire les bras rassurant de mon époux autour de moi, ou ceux réconfortant de ma mère ou encore ceux consolant de mon frère. Mais je sais que c'est impossible maintenant, car ils ne sont plus là.

Je fais une chose que jamais avant je n'aurais pensé faire avant. Il a lâché ma main et semble chercher quelque chose à dire. Je me tourne vers lui et brusquement je me jette dans ses bras sans réfléchir. Je pleure contre sa poitrine sans pouvoir m'arrêter.

Il ne bouge pas. Je dois l'avoir choqué, mais ça m'est complètement égal. La seule chose que je désire c'est de la chaleur humaine, du réconfort. Au bout d'un temps assez long, je sens ses bras se refermer autour de moi. Là maintenant, je suis en sécurité comme avant avec mon époux et mon frère. Et je peux pleurer autant que je veux.

J'ignore combien de temps j'ai sangloté comme ça contre lui. Mes pleurs ont finis par diminuer et puis plus aucune larme n'a coulé le long de mes joues rouges. Je n'ai pas bougé malgré tout, je suis encore restée un peu.

J'ai tourné légèrement la tête et j'ai remarqué qu'il faisait nuit et que les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel noir. La lune était magnifique. Et moi, je me sens si fatiguée, si lasse. J'ai envie de dormir.

L'elfe se relève et me prend dans ses bras doucement. Pour la première fois depuis que j'ai commencé à raconter, il parle.

« On devrait renter et toi, tu dois dormir un peu. Tu as l'air épuisée. »

Je passe mes bras autour de son cou et me laisse porter comme une petite fille qui s'est endormie au coin du feu et que l'on porte dans son lit. Il me dépose doucement dans mon lit et s'assied près de moi.

« Ça va mieux ? » me demande-t-il gentiment.

J'hoche positivement de la tête pour lui répondre puis j'essaie de lui sourire.

« Merci » ma voix est un murmure.

Il me prend la main et me fixe droit dans les yeux.

« Pour te répondre à ta dernière question, si tu es encore là, en vie, c'est que les Valars l'ont et que ton temps n'est pas encore venu pour toi d'aller dans les Grottes de Mandos. Et puis, ne penses-tu pas que les tiens voudraient que tu fasses tout pour vivre et qu'ils veuillent que tu te battes pour ça. »

Je le fixe en penchant ma tête sur le côté, avant de lui répondre : « Sûrement que vous avez raison. »

Il me sourit avant de continuer : « Et puis même si c'est dur pour toi, tu finiras par réussir à supporter ta douleur. Et peut être que tu finiras par pouvoir surmonter tout. Tu verras tout ira mieux. Je vais te laisser dormir. »

Il me sourit et se lève. Je le regarde s'éloigner avant de me coucher et de sourire. Lui parler m'a fait du bien et il a sûrement raison quand il dit que bientôt ça ira mieux. Je ferme les yeux, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je vais peut-être pouvoir dormir en paix. »

Voilà, j'espère avoir réussi à rendre le récit de Lorim triste. Et remarquez, il est plus long ce chapitre que les autres. Bon alors, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Promis, j'essaierai de ne pas vous faire attendre aussi longtemps pour le chapitre suivant.

De plus en plus long, je m'améliore ;)

Bisous à tous et à toutes.


	5. IMPORTANT: note de l'auteur à lire

**Petit mot de l'auteur :**

Oui je suis vivante et oui j'aime toujours LOTR !

Hum, après presque deux ans de silence sur cette histoire, je reviens. Et oui je vis toujours LoL. Bref, mes plus plate excuses d'avoir mis plus de 2 ans pour écrire la suite de cette fic. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuses, j'en connais toute la trame et je ne l'écris pas …

Bref après vision d'une partie de _La Communauté de l'Anneau, _de nouveau lecteur sur des forums et relecture des review et chapitres, j'annonce mon chapitre 5.

Seulement voilà dilemme : l'écrire je l'écrirais. Ce que j'aimerais savoir c'est si ici cela vaut la peine que je la poste. Quelqu'un al lira-t-il ? Ou pensez-vous que cela n'en vaut plus la peine ?

Ceci dit le chapitre ne sera fini que fin août, donc vous avez le temps de me dire par review, si vous souhaitez la fin de cette romance ou non… je compte écrire encore 3 chapitre en comptant le 5 ;)

Merci de votre patiente et en espérant voir encore un lecteur ici (cela me suffira un seul oui je veux la fin pour la poster). Et promis je ne mettrais plus 2 ans à finir cette fic ;)

bien à vous,

junon2


End file.
